no permitire que nadie interfiera en nuestro camin
by Klover-Roronoa
Summary: Hola que tal? sorpresa , el fic ha llegado a su gran final ... capi 10 ."extra" averiguen que pasa cuando Hiei se adapta a la familia Minamino ..Yusuke y Kuwa son espias ... mucha diversion espero hayan disfrutado este fic en equipo. OCP ,Yaoi.
1. el cumplaños

Hola , saludos a todos

**Hola , saludos a todos!! Jeje este es un nuevo proyecto en equipo .. si !!, así es un fic creado por Roronoa Minamino y yo!! Jejeje es un Kurama/Hiei con mucha emoción ,humor, batallas y peligros .. espero lo disfruten , y no olviden dejar reviews **

**Disclaimer: **YYH no nos pertenece es propiedad exclusiva de su creador Togashi –sensei ..

**Notas de las autoras:** contiene yaoi lemon . También pueden ver este mismo fic en : www (punto) forosdz (punto) com foro/yoshihiro-togashi/260569-fic-kurahi-yaoi-y-con-advertencia-de-lemon.html

**¡No permitiré que nadie si interfiera en nuestro camino! **

**Cap1. El cumpleaños **

En frente de un pequeño espejo de baño se podía ver el reflejo de un joven de ojos café chocolate y de cabello negro , quien tenia una cara de sueño tamaño mundial y bostezaba muy a menudo , su boca llena de pasta dental , Si, y es que para Yusuke Urameshi el simple hecho de tener que soportar a Keiko , quien le obligaba a ir a clases toda la semana era un martirio y a además sus peleas callejera diarias , que habían sido como un centenar , lograban cansar incluso a un rebelde lleno de energía como el , - un laaaargo bostezo , un poco de enjuague , y luego!!

ohhhh! DIOS!! PERO QUE DEMONIOS!?-Yusuke literalmente escupió todo el enjuague bucal sobre el espejo. Cual fuera fuente surtidora de jardín , y casi se atraganta la pasta de dientes XXD -

Hi..HI..Hiei!! –salido de la nada , junto a la ventana del baño apareció un youkai, de brillantes ojos escarlatas y de cabello negro con blanco en punta , que estaba colgado de cabeza , agarrado por los pies , de la rama del árbol de afuera

¿sabes donde puedo conseguir un bonsái de sakuara (árbol de cerezos)?-pregunto rápidamente muy serio sin dar mayor saludo ,ni nada , dejando a Yusuke con ojos de plato sopero , por el susto oO

Ah? Me mataras de un paro cardiaco , Como se te ocurre hacer eso , además no te entendí que dijiste

¿Eres sordo o que? , te pregunte si sabias donde podía conseguir un bonsái de sakuara –ya a punto de perder la poca paciencia que tiene-

¿que?

- estúpido , ¿sabes o no?

-no , no lo se , como iba a saber una cosas como esa , además no debería decírtelo aunque supiera , por tratarme de matarme de un infarto ,y tratar de intoxicarme por ingesta de dentífrico y enjuague bucal !!...

…oye y que tal si le preguntas a Kurama , el debe saber , recuerda que es un experto en plantas..

-no, a el seria al ultimo en el mundo al que le preguntaría eso-diciendo eso , Hiei desapareció tal y como se había aparecido , dejando al detective , con miles de interrogantes (signo de interrogación tamaño familiar sobre su cabeza XXXD)

"que le pasa a Hiei , ¿esta loco?"

**Mientras tanto en la casa de los Minamino--**

RING !!., RING (es el teléfono XXD)

-moshi , moshi , habla a la residencia de los Minamino

-ah, señora Minamino , disculpe se encontrara Ku… digo Shuichi en casa?

-ahh si, ¿quien le habla?

-Kuwabara

-a muy bien ahora mismo le aviso

-arigatoo

-hola, habla Kurama hola Kuwbara

-hola Kurama como estas?

-bien gracias

-oye disculpa te llamaba para pedirte un favor TT

-si dime de que se trata .. u.uU

-Es que estoy haciendo una tarea de biología de la escuela tengo que contestar un glosario y hay una cosa que no se su definición …. (N/A: esta tratando de robar el cerebro de Kurama!! XXD)

-si ¿cual es?

-a pues dice " de la definición sobre que es un estoma en las plantas?"

-ahh pues estoma es un orificio como poros que las plantas tienen el la parte reversa de sus hojas y por medio del cual se da el intercambio de CO2 y de oxigeno , para que así la planta pueda realizar el proceso de fotosíntesis y la producción de glucosa vegetal

-ohhhh!! Gracias , ya lo apunte , mil gracias amigo eres el mejor te debo una (N/A: Si como no el aprovechado)

-de nada

-gracias Kurama , nos vemos

-si seguro , adiós

tit, tit, tit (fin de la llamada)

RING, RING, RING, !! (N/A : otra llamada , como fastidian con el teléfono XXD)

-moshi , moshi Habla Shuichi

-ahh!! Hola Kurama que tal?

-¿Yusuke?

-sip, oye ¿tu sabes donde puedo conseguir un bonsái de sakura?

-¿ah? Pues si en una floristería , ¿ pero tu …tienes bonsáis?

Tit, tit, tit, tit, tit, (N/A: corto la llamada el muy maleducado nnU)

-hola! ¿Yusuke? ¿estas allí?

-creo que no u.uU

"Que rayos fue eso? OoU "

-**en una floristería de la cuidad--**

-buenas tardes señor tienen bonsáis sakura?

-si , jovencito tenemos uno nada mas

-ohh que buena suerte nn ¡! ¿Que precio tiene?

- vale 567.89 yens, le incluye , una macetita para sembrarlo , los instrumentos de poda, tijeras, un bolsa con semillas fertilizantes , y el manual de instrucciones sobre los "cuidados del bonsái" –termino sonriéndole cortes mente , y con cierto poder de convencimiento oculto -(N/A: jajaja como todo buen comerciante ne?)

-¡lo llevo!

-gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto

Yusuke 's POV

"Jjajaja ahora ya tengo el bonsái, estaba algo caro pero valdrá la pena, ahora solo falta encontrar a Hiei , que listo soy , a veces me sorprendo a mi mismo" (N/A : esta loco XXD)- y así con su maquiavélico plan en mente el joven ojos chocolate comenzó a correr como todo un psicópata por todas las calles de la cuidad llamando a Hiei a todo pulmón

-HIEI!!, HIEI!!, HIEI ¿Dónde ESTAS?

De pronto de entre ,las copas de unos árboles cercanos una pequeña silueta vestida de negro emergió, quedando en frente del mitad Masoku

-oye que te pasa? Por que gritas así?

-ahh Hiei te contre , a que no sabes …

-hn

-tengo el bonsái

-¿Qué?

-si , como oíste lo compre , …PERO (N/A: la palabrita mágica , del misterio … jajajaja ) ahora me tienes que decir.. para que lo quieres –la cara de Yusuke se lleno de una gran curiosidad y cierta malicia que hacia que su ojos brillaran con intensidad como los de un niño que descubría un nuevo juguete-

-¿decirte , a ti?

-sip a mi

-yo no te dije que lo consiguieras , así que es tu problema -dijo indiferente

-eso no importa digamos que te hice el favor nn

-pero tu dijiste que no sabias donde conseguirlo , ¿como esta eso?

-ahh pues…. Recordé un lugar después de que te fuiste ajjajaja (N/A: si como no "recordó" )

-bueno , en ese caso , dámelo

-ah NO !! Espera!! A cambio de habértelo comprado … tendrás que decirme para que lo quieres … o sino .. no te lo daré … y quiero la VERDAD Hiei –dijo en tono lento , hablaba en serio su mirada era seria también –

-¿ Que? Eso no es tu asunto!! , no te o dire ¡!-dijo un Hiei super exaltado pero también muy sonrojado

-ahh por cierto ¿por que estas rojo? –preguntó un moleston Yusuke

-¡QUE DIJISTE!-rojo como tomate –

-sino me dices , no te daré el bonsái , así que píenselo

-¡QUE! Eres un …..

-tranquilo , no te enojes , no le diré a nadie , puedo guardar secretos, si es eso lo que te preocupa

-NO te lo diré jamás, no me interesa, yo puedo conseguir otro bonsái

-humm no lo creo estos árboles son muy extraños y escasos ,es difícil encontrarlos , además donde yo lo compre ya solo quedaba este –dijo sonriendo con malicia tratando de sacar de sus casillas al youkai ,cosa que estaba logrando-

-¿Qué dijiste?

-bueno , si no lo quieres , pues ni modo , suerte –dijo fingiendo que se iba

-espera!

-¿si?-dijo con su mas grande expresión de triunfo total

-esta bien tu ganas te diré , para que lo quiero , pero si dices algo ¡TE MATO!!

-jejejeje esta bien –rió nervioso al saber en lo que se había metido

-Bien .. pues …. (sonrojándose ligeramente) resulta que …. Bueno …. Quiero ese bonsái … para …. Para… un obsequio (sus mejillas mas rojas aun ) es que el cumpleaños de alguien será… el … sábado … y pues…(rojo como tomate XXD) se lo quiero dar de regalo de cumpleaños

-¿ah? OOu ahh ¿cumpleaños? ¿El sábado? ¿de quien? (N/A: Yusuke en la luna XXD)

**-el sábado -- (que rápido pasa el tiempo XXXD)**

Bien este es el plan , se trata de una fiesta sorpresa , así que haremos lo siguiente:-dijo el joven de uniforme verde quien se creía todo un líder XXD –

-"apagaremos las luces de la habitación y cuando el entre las encendemos salimos de nuestros escondites y todos a coro gritamos :!SORPRESA! y Shizuru y Koenma aparecen con el pastel con velitas , mientras que Yukina y Kieko tiran las serpentinas de colores , y todos comenzamos a cantar la canción de "Feliz Cumpleaños" ¿esta claro?

-¡si!-coreo el grupo de amigs

-perfecto , todos a sus posiciones ya saben que hacer , no tardara en entrar-dijo mientras se ubicaba en su escondite detrás de uno de los sofás de la sala .

entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió y se vislumbraron dos bellas esmeraldas brillando en la completa oscuridad del recinto

-¿Qué pasa aquí , por que todo esta tan oscuro?

-SORPRESA!!

-ah?

Las luces se encendieron y un bello y delicioso pastel de cúmpleños apareció frente a sus ojos que apenas si se acostumbraban al cambio de luminosidad. Luego siguieron algunas serpentinas de colores y los aplausos entusiastas de sus amigos que aparecieron uno por uno mágicamente en la habitación.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños KURAMA!

-muchas gracias amigos , se recordaron de mi cumpleaños –agradeció un feliz y aun sorprendido Kurama

-seguro amigo como podíamos olvidarlo –agrego un sonriente Yusuke (N/A: si pues como se acordaba ne?)

-muchas gracias amigos –dijo sonriente el pelirrojo

-aquí esta tu pastel –dijo Keiko , muy alegre

-sopla las velitas y pide un deseo –agrego Botan

-Bien –Kurama cerro su ojos por unos instantes y luego tomo bastante aire , y soplo todas las velitas de un solo mientras que su amigos le aplaudían enérgicamente-

-¿pediste tu deseo?-preguntó curiosa Yukimura

-por supuesto –dijo sonriente y con una voz que denotaba una gran alegría , mientras un casi imperceptible un suave y bello rosa trepaba por sus aterciopeladas mejillas

-y que pediste –pregunto el detective-con un disimulado gesto de curiosidad

-jejeje es S E C R E T O -dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa adornando sus labios

bueno , sigamos con la fiesta anunció Kuwabobo , ejem ., es decir Kuwbara nnU colocando un gracioso sobrero de cono color verde metalizado sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo.

Las verdes orbes de Kurama buscaron disimuladamente por la habitación como en busca de algo o de "alguien " Koenma, Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, Kuwbara, Yusuke, Botan … si , faltaba alguien …

Yusuke se percibió de eso , y solo puso una cara de ¿enojo? (N/A :explosión de súper celos de parte de Yusuke XXD), así que se acerco ligeramente al oído de Kurama para susurrar algo , claro que cuando nadie vio, diciendo cada palabra casi en un murmullo lejano :"Hiei aun no llega, pero lo hará en cualquier momento .. no podría olvidarse de una fecha tan importante"

Kurama miro a Yusuke con una mirada muy sorprendida y sus ojos jade muy abiertos de sorpresa "como se dio cuenta?", mientras un sospechoso rubor cubrió su rostro , haciéndolo lucir realmente atractivo.

De pronto un casi tímido golpe se escucho en la puerta principal

-es el que te dije-le dijo Yusuke por debajo

Kurama , suspiro hondo tratando de ocultar su rostro que por alguna razón la sentía realmente muy caliente , y su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido

Kurama's Pov

"Por que estoy tan nervioso? , debo tranquilizarme, toma aire , respira profundo , cálmate Kurama , no hay por que ponerse así"

-se decía para sus adentros el joven pelirrojo tratando de estar mas tranquilo pero sin que su esfuerzos surtieran efecto , al contrario se ponía mas nervioso aun y solo podía sonreír nerviosamente .

Shizure abrió la puerta , dejando ver tras ella la figura de un joven vestido del color de la misma noche y unos penetrantes ojos carmín , que brillaban como brazas en fuego, entre sus manos tenia una sospechosa caja negra de regular tamaño.

-Pasa Hiei –dijo Shizure

-vaya bienes tarde –agrego Koenma en su forma adulta

-miren nada mas ,el enano aprecio después de todo , no es tan antisocial como pensé –dijo un siempre fastidioso Kuwabobo nnU

Hiei le dio una mirada de muerte que hizo que el cabeza de zanahoria se mordiera la lengua por lo que había dicho

-Hola Hiei , que bueno que vinieras a la fiesta, espero te guste el pastel -, dijo un "demasiado " feliz Yusuke , viendo a Hiei y a la cajita negra con malicia

Hiei le dio una mirada amenazadora que dejaron a Urameshi algo helado del susto su mirada decía prácticamente "recuradas lo que prometiste tu vida depende de tu bocota " XXXD

Después dirigió su mirada a todos los presentes , deteniéndose por un segundo en su hermana Yukina y su inocente sonrisa y después en Kurama…. Sin querer sonrió un poquito al verlo , una sonrisa muy leve, que nadie percibió , solo Kurama , quien se sonrojo levemente y no dijo nada

-bien comamos pastel , -dijo Botan alegremente ,cortando así el silencio de la atmósfera

-siiii!! Yo quiero el pedazo mas grande –dijo Kuwabara

-Idiota, todo el mundo sabe que el pedazo mas grande es para el cumpleañero –lo reprendió su hermana

-es verdad tu tienes que partir el primer pedazo Kurama-dijo la Keiko

-jejeje que tal si no metemos la cara de Kurama en el pastel –dijo Yusuke divertido y con cara de idiota XXXD

-sip seria divertido-agrego Kuwabara mirando divertidamente a Kurama quien sonreía nerviosamente por lo que le podría suceder y retrocediendo un poco

-que cosa mas estúpida es esa , eres un imbecil como puedes pensar que meter la cara de alguien en un pastel puede ser divertido , solo a un descerebrado le daría gracia una cosa como esa –silencio , todo voltearon a ver asombrados , al que había dicho esas palabras , Kurama encontró la y no pudo evitar sentir una gran felicidad y su cara se puso notablemente roja , pero nadie se percató de eso ya que su miradas estaba ocupadas viendo a la sombría y solitaria figura que había hablado , y que miraba hacia la ventana , volteando el rostro a todos los presentes así que nadie pudo ver la expresión que tenia.

-que aguafiestas eres Hiei – Yusuke rompió el silencio y comenzó a reírse como un completo loco desquiciado

Hiei seguía sin voltear , solo podía esconder su cara apenada , donde nadie viera , menos Kurama , quien ya se había percatado de que Hiei le había defendido y sonreía lleno de dicha.

El resto de la tarde se paso , rápida como agua entre sus manos , y pronto la noche llagaría , ya todos habían comido pastel ,bebido un poco , y todos se encontraban el la sala platicando amistosamente unos con los otros , riendo y contando chistes, mientras cierto demonio de fuego seguía estático viendo por la ventana sosteniendo las caja negra entre sus manos.

De pronto de la nada :

-es hora de los regalos –grito Yusuke como que se tratara de un juego de lotería o bingo (N/A: que le pasa a este hombre? XXD , llamen a los del manicomio !!)

Hiei 's Pov

"REGALOS?? " Inari-Sama!! , -Hiei prácticamente salto un metro de su sillón , mientras que en su rostro se formaba una cara de sorpresa y de "trágame tierra" tamaño universal.

" no enfrente de ellos" –se oyó como si una torre de copas de vidrio se hubieran quebrado dentro de la mente de Hiei

-muy bien , comencemos con los regalos las damas primero!! -anuncio Yusuke quien ya desde hace rato tenia plan en mente

-Keiko te gustaría ser la primera en darle su obsequio a Kurama?

-esta bien -replico una alegre muchacha mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía donde Kurama

-feliz cumpleaños Kurama –dijo mientras se le tendía su regalo

-muchas gracias Keiko , te agradezco mucho

-que lo abra, que lo abra –cantaron a caro los demás invitados

-puedo?

-por supuesto es tu regalo

Kurama desenvolvió el obsequio y pudo ver que se trataba de una revista científica de Botánica que el había querido comparar

-wow! Mil gracias Keiko , no debiste ponerte en molestias

-nada de eso , me alegro que te gustara –dijo sonriendo la muchacha castaña mientras se regresaba a su sitio tomando asiento

-ahora será el turno de …Shizure –dijo Yusuke quien se tomaba la libertad de escoger los turnos

-aquí tienes Kurama que pases un muy buen cumpleaños espero te guste –dijo simplemente la hermana de Kuwabara mientras le tendía una bolsita a Kurama y le sonreía alegre

-gracias Shizure , te lo agradezco –dijo cortésmente mientras comenzaba a desenvolverlo cuidadosamente , se encontró con un chocolate en forma de trébol de cuatro hojas era un chocolate con menta

-humm. Gracias

-de nada es para la suerte- dijo mientras se sentaba en el cómodo sofá y se fumaba un cigarro

-muy bien quien sigue… este Yukina-dijo Yusuke girándose levemente para ver la reacción del demonio de fuego , ante el turno de su hermana.

-si esta bien –dijo la linda kooronomie mientras sacaba su obsequio

-felicidades en tu cumpleaños , Kurama-kun!-dijo muy educadamente mientras le daba su regalo al pelirrojo , quien por unos instantes se perdió en la mirada del hada del hilo , sus ojos eran el reflejo de los de Hiei , ese bello color carmín … se sonrojo levemente al recordar la agradable sensación que Hiei le transmitía cuando estaba cerca .

-muchas gracias pequeña Yukina eres muy dulce –le dijo sonriéndole amplio y amable

el regalo de Yukina se trataba de un porta retratos con un paisaje de bosque muy hermoso , era algo grande y tenia orilla plateada , y parecía tener un efecto de tercera dimensión ya que se veía en el paisaje una cascada y unos árboles y deba la impresión de que fuera una foto del lugar era , muy hermoso

-gracias , lo pondré en mi cuarto esta muy lindo tu regalo Yukina-le dijo mientras que la pequeña youkai se inclinaba en reverencia y regresaba a su silla

-es mi turno -dijo Kuwabra poniendo se de pie, sin dejar que Yusuke anunciara de quien era el turno –mi regalo será el mejor de todos , después del de Yukina claro!! Jajajaja –dijo riéndose como todo un torpe y con la cara roja , a lo que Hiei volteo levemente solo para darle una mirada asesina que decía" solo espera a que termine la celebración y te mataré con mi katana"a lo que el pelinaranja trago fuerte

-muchas felicidades amigo !! que la pases bien –dijo amistosamente

-muchas gracias Kuwbara –dijo Kurama algo divertido por la cara de Hiei de hace un rato

el regalo de Kuwabara era un estuche para lápices , era muy elegante , tenia unos adornos en forma de hojas doradas .

-ohh gracias , lo usare para la escuela –dijo agradecido el pelirrojo

-ahora el turno de Koenma-dijo Yusuke enérgicamente a lo que la peliazul alego ,

- oye dijiste que las damas primero y Kuwabra se adelanto , era mi turno

-tranquila Botan , dáselo después de todas formas TODOS pasaremos a darle su regalo a Kurama CIERTO?-dijo Yusuke diciéndole "indirectamente " a Hiei ,el cual solo bufo bajito

-muy bien , te daré tu obsequio antes de que Botan realmente se enfade , dijo Koenam nervioso mirando a Botan divertido

-aquí tienes , feliz cumpleaños , espero te guste tu regalo-dijo dándose importancia

-gracias Koenma

abrió el regalo se trataba de unas sandalias negras , se veían realmente cómodas.

-gracias se ven muy bien

-así es no solo se ven bien Kurama estas sandalias son especiales , están echas para ser cómodas y ayudar a que te muevas con mayor agilidad estas sandalias son legendaria se dice que las uso el rey Enma -dijo algo orgulloso, te quedarán muy bien y te ayudarán en tus movimientos para darte un balance perfecto y sincronizado durante tus ataques , seguro te servirán para futuras batallas-termino su explicación mientras se acomodaba elegantemente su capa (N/A: creído que es XXD )

-wow ¡ son muy valiosas estas seguro que puedo quedármelas?

-por supuesto solo un youkai de tu categoría merecería usarlas –dijo vanidosamente el semi dios

-pues te lo agradezco mucho –dijo Kurama muy feliz

-bien ahora si es mi turno -dijo alegre la peliazul , mientras se acercaba a Kurama

-muchas felicidades ¡!-dijo mientras le daba una caja larga y metálica

eran un estuche de crayones , muy finos

-increíble!! Botan , no debiste –dijo un sorprendido Kurama

-no es nada , estoy segura te servirán en tus clases –dijo emocionada la chica de Kimono rosa

-te lo agradezco mucho – y asi Botan se regreso a su sitio al lado de Koenma

-bueno ahora es mi turno –anuncio Yusuke aclarando su voz

-felicidades amigo ,dijo dándole un abrazo "amistoso" -que la pases muy bien - agrego dándole palmaditas en la espalda , era la primera persona que traspasaba tanto el espacio de Kurama en esa tarde , por lo que Hiei se sintió un poco ¿celoso" se enfado con Urameshi tenia ganas de romperle la cara … XXD (N/A: celoso es poco ,súper celoso lo explicaría mejor ) pero aun así se contuvo

Urameshi le tendió una caja de pasta dental XXD , ni siquiera estaba envuelta , era una caja verde con blanco (N/A: no digo marcas no es propaganda XXD) mientras que todos se quedaron con una gota en sus cabezas incluso el zorro

-e..este… crees que no me cepillo los dientes?-pregunto un incomodado Kurama

-jajajajaja claro que si te cepillas o no tendrías dentadura tan blanca –dijo divertido y algo malicioso –lo que ocurre es que para que te des cuenta de que un varadero amigo se preocupa por la salud e higiene de sus compañeros

e.. em gracias Yusuke-dijo un aun desconcertado Kurama , si le habían dado cosas raras esa era una de las mas raras en su vida , seguro era un obsequio original, el mas original de todos ….

Hiei ya estaba bastante enojado , pero se aguantaba como podía viendo por la ventana…

-bueno .. .ahora .. quien mas falta? … pregunto con un tono mero extraño …el joven Masoku

la mirada del heredero de Raizen se detuvo en el pequeño youkai que estaba en la ventana mirando hacia afuera .

Hiei trato de hacerse el desentendido observando mas aun los árboles del patio desde la ventana , pero desafortunadamente el era el único que faltaba de darle su regalo a Kurama y no había vuelta atrás , era el momento de la verdad

"y si sus sentimientos y emociones lo traicionaban y no podía ocultar lo que sentía por Kurama y todos se daban cuenta?"

-es tu turno , te estoy hablando a ti Hiei –insistió Yusuke

-cállate Urameshi , ya te escuche la primera vez

-dale a Kurama , el regalo que trajiste para el –dijo con un tono demasiado extraño en su voz que pasaba de sarcasmo a burla y picardía todo en una mezcla increíblemente maliciosa , Hiei no apartaba su mirada de la ventana , ni se movía tampoco de su posición , dándoles maleducadamente la espalda a todos .

-Hiei estamos esperando –dijo un ya desesperado Yusuke

-ya voy ahora se lo doy –dijo mientras que no sabia como hacer para que el calor que se posaba en sus mejillas se fuera

-se levanto ,de su asiento y se parao para dirigirse a Kurama , respiro hondo , llevaba la caja negra entre sus manos a todo esto la sonrisa de maldad de Yusuke ya había crecido enormemente en su cara , perecía que ya no podría estar mas sonriente o sino la cara se le torcería.

Hiei temblaba mucho , estaba nervioso y no lo podía ocultar , caminaba como robot hacia Kurama y con toda la cara roja como tomate, mientras el pelirrojo solo sonreía, luchado por no sonrojarse ni ponerse nervioso ,cosa que no logro.

Y justo en ese momento …

-estaban teniendo una fiesta y no me invitaron? –una cansada pero grave voz femenina se escucho mientras que en la entrada de la casa de Kurama se observaba a una mujer de corta estatura y de avanzada edad , con cabellos rosa pálido y algunos rizos hasta su cuello a la vez que unos alegres pero ya sabios ojos chocolates , mostraba dulzura y felicidad

-Genkai ¡! Dijeron todos a Coro

-Genkai que sorpresa,-dijo Yusuke muy sorprendió pero también con una lejana ¿decepción? En su rostro que también denotaba ligera frustración (N/A: creo que ella apareció en el momento equivocado, eso no estaba entre los planes de Urameshi XXD)

-escuche que el día de hoy es el cumpleaños de la forma humana de Kurama , y viene a ver si era cierto , y darle un obsequio –dijo sonriéndole al pelirrojo quien le devolvía la sonrisa con cariño

-maestra Genkai no tenias por que hacerlo –dijo muy educadamente el cumpleañero

-no te preocupes Kurama hoy es tu cumpleaños y déjame decirte que estoy orgullosa , eres una gran persona ya que nos aceptases como tus amigos aun cuando somos humanos y nos diste tu amistad, tu sabiduría y tu tranquilidad , aceptando vivir como uno de nosotros , espero sigas así por siempre y que te sigas esforzando tanto en tus estudios como en tu entrenamiento , y recuerda que siempre puedes contar tanto con migo como tu maestra como con los demás como tus "amigos"-dijo calmadamente mientras que recalcaba la palabra "amigos" mientras miraba discretamente a Hiei

-muchas gracias por su palabras maestra Gnekai –dijo Kurama haciendo referencia la pequeña anciana delante de el , con gran respeto

-pues bien aquí esta tu obsequio , espero te sea de utilidad –dijo la pelirosada , mientras le tendía una caja grande forrada con papel blanco y un moño verde

-domo arigatto, Genkai sensei !!

Al abrir la caja vio que se trataba de un traje azul (es una túnica como una amarilla que usa, esta es igual solo que en azul marino)

-ohh ¡! Muchísimas gracias , justo lo que me hacia falta , le agradezco mucho por molestarse-dijo muy alegre por su obsequio ya que en verdad se trataba de una túnica muy linda

-seguro se te vera muy bien puesta-dijo Genkai girando con disimulo su rostro hacia Hiei , quien se había sonrojado ligeramente, cosa que nadie noto , excepto Kurama y Genkai

-muy bien , ya todos le dieron sus obsequios a Kurama excepto …-dijo Urameshi ya al borde de la desesperación y frustración (N/A: ya sentía que no le salía lo que sea que este planeado XXD)

-pues creo que ya todos estamos con eso pero ..-Kuwbara miro de reojo a Hiei que tenia la cara toda roja desviando la mirada , el corazón de Kurama no podía latir mas rápido ,sentía que se le acababa el aire…

-muy bien Hiei , es hora de terminar de dar los regalos-dijo Yusuke elevando el volumen de su voz denotando su ansiedad

Hiei iba a paso lento hacia Kurama …la caja negra entre sus manos

cuando de pronto ….

"que es esta presencia?"

Yusuke , Kuwabara, Hiei y Kurama , al igual que Genkai y Koenma , voltearon rápidamente su vista hacia le ventana que daba fuera de la casa

-es la presencia de un youkai-dijo un serio y preocupado Kurama

-así es pero no es cualquier youkai , es un demonio clase "S"-agrego Koenma con voz alterada

-clase "S"!! –gritó Kuawabara muy asombrado

-Botan quédate aquí con las chicas iremos a ver-dijo Yuskue

y así los 4 tentais salieron de la casa seguidos del hijo del dios Enma y Genkai

-que es eso!! –preguntó un aterrado Kuwabara mientras señalaba frenéticamente con su dedo apuntando hacia el cielo donde se podía observar a lo lejos la sombra de algo realmente grande que sobrevolaba la ciudad

-parece un terodáctilo –dijo Yusuke

-su poder es enorme-agrego Genkai

**continuara ... **


	2. el ataque del youkai

Hola que tal saludos a todos los que nos leen , he aquí la entrega del segundo capi de ¡No permitiré que nadie interfiera en

**Hola ¿que tal? saludos a todos los que nos leen , he aquí la entrega del segundo capi de ¡No permitiré que nadie interfiera en nuestro camino! Que lo disfruten mucho recuerden que este es un fic en equipo!! Con mi amiga Roronoa –chan nn dejen reviews please!! u**

**Disclaimer**: YYH no nos pertenece ,es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi sensei , no hacemos esto con fines de lucro ni nada que se parezca , así que ya lo saben , ahora si sin mas que agregar ¡Al fic! .

**En el capi anterior... **

-es la presencia de un youkai-dijo un serio y preocupado Kurama

-así es pero no es cualquier youkai , es un demonio clase "S"-agrego Koenma con voz alterada

-clase "S"!! –gritó Kuawabara muy asombrado

-Botan quédate aquí con las chicas iremos a ver-dijo Yuskue

y así los 4 tentais salieron de la casa seguidos del hijo del dios Enma y Genkai

-que es eso!! –preguntó un aterrado Kuwabara mientras señalaba frenéticamente con su dedo apuntando hacia el cielo donde se podía observar a lo lejos la sombra de algo realmente grande que sobrevolaba la ciudad

-parece un terodáctilo –dijo Yusuke

-su poder es enorme-agrego Genkai

**cap 2. El ataque del youkai **

La extraña criatura sobrevolaba la cuidad , a gran altura, en medio de la noche y los detectives no podrán saber de que clase de Youkai se trataban solo podían sentir un gran poder emerger de aquel ser, su energía espiritual era muy fuerte.

-que haremos ahora , no podemos dejarle escapar –hablo un preocupado Yusuke

-es verdad , pero , que haremos no podemos volar –agrego Kuwabara

-podríamos pedirle a Botan que intercepte a ese monstruo con su remo volador –analizo el dueño de reigun

-no , no podemos exponerla así a ese peligro , podría atacarla –finalizo sabiamente el kitusne , quien siempre se tomaba la situación con calma-no podemos precipitarnos hay que elaborar un plan

-entonces que –dijo un Hiei bastante exasperado , de ver como el resto de sus compañeros no se decidían a que hacer

-ya se nos dividiremos para perseguirlo –dijo el pelirrojo

Kuwabara y Yusuke por su lado y Kurama y Hiei por el otro …

El objetivo era descubrir de que se trataba todo esto

Y así se dividieron , Yusuke y Kuwabara corrieron calle abajo sin perder de vista a le enorme bestia alada , mientras que Kurama y Hiei se dirigieron a un bosque cercano , en donde Kurama llevaría a cabo el resto de su plan

-que tienes en mente? – preguntó un cansado Hiei quien corría a lado de Kurama a toda prisa

-ya veras … ya se como capturar a ese youkai-dijo mientras apresuraba en paso

-eso espero

**Mientras en una de las tantas calles de la cuidad…**

-maldición , porque se tuvo que ir con el , grr- un malhumorado Yusuke corría a toda prisa , sin darle un segundo de descanso a sus piernas mientras un extenuado Kuwabara le seguía como podía , ya que el pelinegro iba muy rápido

-que te pasa Urameshi , espérame que crees que soy!!

-deja de hacer preguntas y apresúrate estúpido

-oye !!porque tan enfadado?

-que te importa solo sigue corriendo esa cosa me las pagara por arruinar mis planes (los ojos de Yusuke con flamas que arde)

-planes?-(Kuwabara como siempre en la luna XXX)

Yusuke's POv

"ya se tal vez pueda derribar a ese animalejo con mi disparo de reigun "

Fin de Yusuke POv

de pronto Yusuke para en seco , y levanta su dedo para apuntarle a esa ave que sobrevolaba en sus cabezas juntando toda su energía , le lanzo un precipitado disparo

-Urameshi!! Que crees que haces !!

El disparo fue potente pero debido al movimiento que hacían , no dio en el blanco lo que causo que el youkai , se diera cuenta que lo perseguían (si será estúpido Yusuke u.uU)

-maldición , no le di!! oOU

El youkai, se dio una rápida vuelta en el aire , estaba furioso, y formo una esfera de energía verdosa que dirigió a donde Yusuke y Kuwabara se encontraban

-KYAAAAAAAAAA!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

-que fue eso?-Kurama para en seco , para dirigir su mirada a donde la explosión y la luz se habían visto

-pareció un ataque –dijo Hiei algo serio

-parece que Yusuke se precipito y ataco a ese Youkai

-que imbecil –dijo el jaganshi en un tono casi inaudible

Kurama's Pov

"no puede ser , ya tenia un plan , pero Yusuuke se adelanto , ya ahora será mas difícil , por que haría eso? , y ahora que? …"

Fin de Kurama's Pov

Yusuke y Kuwabara a duras penas habían podido esquivar tanta poderos ataque , dejando este un enorme agujero en el asfalto y algunos otros daños en las casas cercanas

Un casi chamuscado Yusuke salio entre los escombros, mientras que Kuwbara había quedado desmayado con los ojos en espiral ( XXD)

-Que rayos!!

De pronto aparecieron Hiei y Kurama corriendo para poder ayudar a sus amigos , pero esta vez esa ave estaba mas cerca , era mas grande de lo que habían pensado

-dios!! T.T

el ser de alas movió estas a gran velocidad provocando un tronado muy agresivo , que enviando a volar a los cuatro Reikais tetais , de un solo golpe , para luego desaparecer como había aparecido.

Una fuerte lluvia caía sobre la cuidad ….

Sus ojos de abrieron lentamente dejando ver dos bellos rubíes , sus vista estaba algo nublada por el fuerte golpe que había recibido , pero cuando su visión se aclaro pudo ver con claridad , a un desmayado y golpeado Kurama a su lado , MUY cerca de el

-Ku..Ku..Kurama?

un gran nerviosismo se apodero de el ,al tiempo que un intenso rubor cubrio con violencia sus mejillas , de inmediato se dio cuenta de la situación , Kurama estaba abrazado a el , y al parecer lo había protegido del golpe por que su rostro estaba muy golpeado y algo estaba mojando su capa se levanto alarmado y se dio cuenta que era justo lo que había supuesto …. sangre

-Kurama!! Responde , estas bien?-Hiei levanta a Kurama muy asustado , se dio cuenta que Kurama tenia un brazo muy lastimado y que abundante sangre salía de allí

-se quebró un brazo , esta herido … Kurama….

Hiei tomo a Kurama entre sus brazos y rasgo un trozo de su camisa negra , para usarla como torniquete y evitar que siguiera sangrando , acaricio sus mejillas , tratando de despertarlo pero Kurama aun estaba inconsciente y su cuerpo estaba muy frío , y Hiei estaba muy asustado sin saber que hacer , trato de calentarlo con su cuerpo abrazándolo pero sus ropas estaban igual de frías y mojadas debido a la lluvia que no parecía dejar de caer ….

-Kurama … abre tus ojos por favor

Kurama , no respondía…

_**Dentro de la mente inconsciente de Kurama:**_

"-Hiei!

-Hiei!

-donde estas?

Todo estaba oscuro y una densa niebla cubría el bosque , mientras que un joven pelirrojo corría , a toda velocidad siguiendo un rastro de una conocida emergía espiritual.

Llego hasta donde se encontraba lo que parecía la entrada de una cueva , esta muy oscuro , había una enorme piedra cubriendo la entrada de aquella cueva, se acerco apresurado y con todas sus fuerzas trato de empujar la roca para poder penetrar a la cueva pero por mas que intentaba la piedra no se movía era demasiado pesada …

-Hiei , Hiei ., me escuchas?

-no te preocupes te sacare de allí , -gritaba el joven ,con desesperación su rostro cubierto por el sudor y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, siguió empujando sin resultados

-parecía demasiado nervioso y sollozaba, en desesperación , de no poder hacer nada

-Hiei, Hiei !!

haciendo uso de algunas plantas Kurama logro auxiliarse , de modo que logro empujar la piedra lo suficiente como para dejar pasar su esbelta silueta , pero como la abertura era bastante estrecha aun se lastimo un poco al entrar , una vez dentro del tenebroso recinto , evoco a las plantas de luz , y logro iluminar algo el camino que era peligroso y estrecho, pero solo daba vueltas en circulo aquella caverna era un laberinto y el aire se hacia cada vez mas y mas escaso, por lo que al joven pelirrojo se le hacia cada vez mas difícil respirar , y encima de eso no hallaba a Hiei .

ligeras lagrimas de tristeza y preocupación se resbalando por sus mejillas sucias y lastimadas , pero el sollozo del llanto solo hacia que gastara mas aire del debido, por lo que ya estaba empezando a asfixiarse

-Hi…Hi..Hiei por favor … no te encuentro (sollozo) donde estas …(sollozo) por favor…-mas lagrimas se escapaban con angustia

-Hi…Hiei !!

_**fin del sueño de Kurama **_

Era una ocasión extraña. Hiei jamás se había preocupado por alguien, y esta era la primera ocasión en que le sucedía. Podía ser una debilidad quizás, pero sus sentimientos por el kitsune eran mas fuertes que ese orgullo que tenia, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser algo un poco incomodo para el.

Ya había logrado controlar la herida de Kurama, pues de menos ya no sangraba. Estaba desconcertado. Nunca creyó tener que pasar por algo así. No sabia que hacer. Se sentía como un pequeño niño perdido en un bosque.

"_Se suponía que no estuviéramos aquí...se suponía que hoy seria un día tranquilo...y mas aun, se suponía que hoy serias mas feliz que de costumbre..."_—pensaba Hiei, apretando los dientes, para evitar que los escalofríos que lo invadían se convirtiesen en lagrimas, aunque eso no evitaba que su mente le siguiera mandando esas cosas_—"justo ahora, deberíamos estar en tu casa, pasando una noche tranquila..."_—se decía, mientras recordaba que hace un buen rato estaban celebrando, en casa del pelirrojo. Era uno de esos recuerdos que se hacen lejanos, como si hubiesen sido de alguna otra época, sin importar que era algo de ese mismo día.

Todo este evento, le había impedido a Hiei, prestar atención a su propio cuerpo. No se había dado cuenta de que uno de sus pies estaba lastimado, a pesar del gran intento de Kurama, por salvarle; y eso lo noto, justo cuando intento levantarse, para llevar a Kurama, por lo menos, a un lugar seco.

--_"Maldito...en cuanto te tenga en mis manos...te matare..."_—se decía una y otra vez a si mismo, mientras en su mente se formaba la imagen del youkai que casi le arrebata una de sus razones para vivir; mientras levantaba a Kurama del suelo, acomodándole su brazo sano, alrededor de su cuello, tomando su mano, y sosteniéndolo firmemente x la cintura, y llevándolo con mucho cuidado, para que no se lastimara el brazo que tenia herido.

De alguna forma, logro llegar a una pequeña cueva que estaba cerca de ahí. Estaba seca, pero era algo oscura. La noche se intensificaba mas a cada segundo, dejando casi por hecho, que seria difícil encontrar a sus otros dos compañeros. Hizo lo único que su nublada mente pudo dictarle en ese momento: hizo uso de sus poderes para encender una pequeña fogata, y asi lograr templar al kitsune.

"_Estas plantas de aquí, sirven para curar algunos dolores, solo debes humedecerla un poco y frotarla en la herida. El dolor aumentara un poco, pero desaparecerá en instantes..."_, decía Kurama, dentro de los pensamientos de Hiei, quien trataba de recordar lo que Kurama le había explicado brevemente sobre plantas curativas hacia un tiempo atrás.

Recordado eso, se acerco a el, y con mucho cuidado, busco las plantas que el mismo le había enseñado a usar. Tomo una pequeña hoja verde, de entre su ahora sucio y mojado cabello, la dejo a un lado, y comenzó a quitarle la empapada ropa, tratando de mirarlo solo como a un ningen mas, aunque fuera por esta ocasión. Después de todo, la situación no se prestaba para alguna otra cosa.

Y así lo hizo, busco minuciosamente en las extremidades del kitsune, sin ignorar su rostro, buscando heridas o golpes, encontrando un poco de ambos en su camino, y haciendo lo que podía para curarlas, aunque fuera por un rato. Se sintió un poco mas tranquilo, cuando al terminar la faena, Kurama ya había recuperado parte de su temperatura habitual.

Se apresuro a quitarse la ropa que traía bajo su túnica, pues gracias a la misma, tanto su camisa, o lo que quedaba de ella, como sus pantalones estaban casi totalmente secos.

Afuera, la lluvia disminuía un poco, aunque la noche aun continuaba. Todo estaba muy callado y tranquilo. Hiei solo miraba hacia fuera, esperando que las condiciones mejoraran, para poder llevar al pelirrojo a su casa, cuando de pronto una voz, le sacó de sus pensamientos:

-H-Hiei...que sucedió?- dijo un herido Kurama, con voz apenas audible.

-Kurama...! al fin reaccionas. No te muevas, aun estas malherido por lo de hace rato.

-Cierto...casi me olvido del youkai de hace rato. Solo lo recuerdo a el, y que estuvo a punto de golpearte con ese ataque, fue en eso cuando decidí lanzarme sobre ti para protegerte. Por cierto...tu estas bien, verdad?

-Si, solo me lastime un poco el pie...

-Déjame revisarlo...-dijo, levantándose lentamente-ggg...kah!! ó

-Baka...acuéstate. Yo me hago encargo de eso- decía, mientras lo recostaba en suelo de nuevo.

-esta bien...y que paso con mi ropa?

-estaba toda mojada y te la quite. Se esta secando por allá, por eso traes la mía encima.

-entonces no traes nada debajo de la túnica?

-no...por?

-jeje...todo un exhibicionista... xDDD

-hn...cállate o te la quito #¬¬

-esta bien, esta bien...por cierto, gracias por curarme.

-seh, claro...

Poco después de eso, Kurama se quedó dormido profundamente. Hiei por su parte, se quedó despierto toda la noche, cuidando que el youkai no se apareciera de nuevo. Ya por la mañana, Kurama se despertó, afuera, el clima estaba tranquilo y la ropa ya estaba seca, asi que se vistieron y salieron de ahí, con rumbo a la ciudad. Al cabo de un buen rato, lograron llegar a casa del pelirrojo, y poco después, escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta:

-que quieres...Yuusuke? Oo

-Hey, hola Hiei, que haces aquí?

-...lo mismo pregunto...

-Vinimos hace un rato y no había nadie, así que decidimos regresar mas tarde para ver que había pasado con ustedes, pues no supimos nada de ustedes en toda la noche.

-vinimos?? –pregunto, imaginando a quienes se refería

-si, vinimos, pequeñuelo –dijo Kuwabara con un tono un poco burlón

-Hn...era de esperarse que ustedes anden juntos...

-JA!! Lo dice el que siempre anda con Kurama y hasta se mete a su casa...

-Ouo jaja, Urameshi tiene razón

-#¬/¬ idiotas...

-Y bien, no nos has dicho que paso con ustedes. Están bien los dos?-pregunto el detective

-...algo así -respondió Hiei

-por? Sucedió algo?

-el youkai de ayer nos atacó, y logró herir a Kurama-dijo Hiei, evitando mencionar que lo había protegido, pues ya sabia lo que dirían

- OO en serio? Y donde esta Kurama?

- en su cuarto...

-vamos a verlo- dijeron Kuwabara y Yuusuke al unísono, y cruzando la puerta, yendo hacia el cuarto del pelirrojo.

Una vez ahí, abrieron la puerta, topándose directamente con la cama, y encima de ella, el dueño de la misma, tendido, reposando.

-Kurama, estas bien?- pregunto el detective

-Si...solo que me duele el cuerpo, en especial el brazo. Menos mal que Hiei cuido de mis heridas, si no, quizás no estaría aquí –respondió Kurama

-Oo Hiei te cuido?? – pregunto Kuwabara bastante admirado de ver que el pelinegro no cuidaba solo de si mismo- cuanto le pagaste!? –agregó

-Si...-mirando de reojo a Hiei, quien le mandaba miradas de "_Si, sigues, ya veras_", por lo que cambio algunas cosas –...si, yo se lo pedí.

- Ah bueno, eso ya es diferente-dijo Kuwabara

-Como sea, me alegra saber que ambos salieron bien. Por cierto, creo que deberías ver a un medico, no crees, Kurama? –añadió Yuusuke

-Si, lo se. Ya viene uno en camino. Lo llamamos hace un rato.

-Bah! Esas son patrañas, siempre tardan mucho en venir, y luego cobran mucho dinero. Vengan, vamos al hospital mas cercano a que te revisen el brazo. Iremos en el auto de mi mama –dijo Yuusuke, con un tono bastante alegre.

-Vaya, veo que al fin te presto su auto, Urameshi...-dijo Kuwabara, sorprendido

-Prestado? Jaja, para nada. Yo solo tome las llaves. Es su culpa, no debería dejarlas en la mesa. Jajaja, vamonos-agregó el detective, mientras todos lo veían con cara de "_¬¬U ah, que bobo_".

Subieron todos al auto. Y...

-Tratare de conducir tranquilo, para no lastimar mas tu brazo, esta bien, Kurama?

-Si, gracias

-Sujétalo bien, Hiei ¬u¬ -dijo, aprovechando que solo ellos 2 iban en el asiento trasero, pues Kuwa iba en el de copiloto.

- ¬¬ yarou...-fue lo único que se oyó por parte de Hiei (N/A: Es el equivalente a "Rata", aunque muchas veces tiene significados mas agresivos)

-Hey, Urameshi, trata de no matarnos en el camino al hospital, eh!? –dijo Kuwabara

-seh, claro, lo haré

-ma...tarnos!? oo- dijeron en voz baja Hiei y Kurama, imaginando la forma de conducir de su amigo y temiendo lo peor.

-listo, vamonos!-dijo muy alegre Yuusuke, encendiendo el motor y acelerando casi al momento de encenderlo (N/A: Vaya bestia que es el niño, no? oO)

Vueltas, acelerones, frenos de golpe, topes que casi se convertían en rampas y un sin fin de peatones que casi quedan como adornos de las banquetas, era todo lo que podían ver desde arriba del auto, y ni hablar de los que iban atrás, porque hasta parecían muñequitos de trapo, de un lado para otro.

Poco después ya estaban en el hospital (N/A: Para que vean lo rápido que maneja Yuusuke...hasta piloto de la Formula Uno debería de ser), ya estaban revisando las heridas mas serias, en especial la del brazo. Al cabo de un rato, salio, aun moviéndose un poco lento por sus heridas, pero con el brazo ya vendado como debía de ser. Regresaron a casa temiendo no llegar hasta ella (y como no? teniendo a Yuusuke de piloto, cualquiera tendría miedo! xPPP).

Ya de regreso ahí, ambos, Kuwabara y Yuusuke, tuvieron que irse, pues uno debía estar en casa dentro de unos minutos si no quería sentir la furia de su hermana, mientras que el otro debía regresar el auto pronto, o tendría que pagar la gasolina de el xP por lo que Hiei y Kurama se quedaron de nuevo solos.

-Se ve algo solitaria tu casa...-dijo algo serio Hiei

-Si, bastante, en especial porque ayer estaba llena de gente

-Y que paso con la ningen que vive contigo?

-Mi madre? Oh, ella tuvo que salir unos días. Cosas de trabajo. Ya tiene como un dia de haberse ido. Justo ayer me llamo para felicitarme por mi cumpleaños.

-ah...si, con respecto a eso...yo...-

-si?

-...yo te iba a...-

-KURAMA!! HIEI!! Salgan rápido!! –decía una voz conocida desde afuera de la casa del pelirrojo.

-Si, que sucede, Yuusuke- dijo Kurama, asomándose por la ventana

-Íbamos hacia la casa de Kuwabara, justo cuando vimos de nuevo al youkai. Hasta Koenma mando a Botan a que nos avisara de ello. Tenemos que ir a seguirlo- dijo Yuusuke, algo apresurado

-Claro, le avisare a Hiei-

Poco después, ya estaban siguiendo sigilosamente al youkai. Yuusuke tuvo que evitar hacer cosas como lo del reigan de la vez pasada, pues esta vez tenían que tener mas cuidado, tanto por Kurama, como por el hecho de que el youkai ahora sabia que había gente del reikai buscándole.

Al poco rato, ya habían logrado encontrar su escondite, además de que habían logrado evitar que los vieran. Ahora seria mas fácil de vencer de esa forma. El problema es que no sabían que hacer. Justo en eso, recibieron un aviso de Botan, un aviso de parte de Koenma, diciendo que debían atacarlo lo mas pronto posible, antes de que el youkai comenzara a atacar a los humanos, quienes no podían verlo debido a que casi ninguno tenia el poder espiritual para poder verlo.

-Bien, iré yo primero- dijo Yuusuke sin siquiera pensar las cosas, y salió disparado hacia una cavidad en el bosque, donde se ocultaba dicho demonio –Hey, idiota!-le grito al youkai -ven y pelea!!- añadió, preparándose para recibir el ataque del youkai, y evadiéndolo de una forma espectacular. Mientras los demás le veían desde lejos, aun pensando en que debían hacer.

-Hay una forma de vencerlo, aunque no es del todo fiar-dijo Kurama

-Vamos! Dilo! Urameshi puede estar en problemas si no hacemos algo pronto-dijo Kuwabara algo preocupado.

-No podemos atacarlo pues es mucho mas fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros, así que lo que podemos hacer es cansarlo, de esa forma podemos atacarlo, y quizás así logremos hacerle mas daño.

-Quizas!?-replicó Kuwabara, un poco temeroso

-Hn...es lo único que podemos hacer. Es la salida mas apropiada para esto-dijo un serio Hiei

-Así es, no podemos tardar mas en pensar que hacer. Yuusuke podría estar en peligro si no nos apuramos-añadió Kurama

-Esta bien, hagámoslo de una vez-contestó Kuwabara ya bien convencido.

Los tres salieron de donde estaban, y corrieron hacia la cueva donde Yuusuke aun esquivaba como podía los ataques del demonio, no sin ya haber recibido algunos cuantos golpes indirectos. Entraron, ya con sus armas listas, y tomando ciertas precauciones, pues Kurama aun estaba mal de su brazo, y Hiei aun estaba lastimado de su pie. Entraron, y de inmediato comenzaron a ayudar al detective, atacando por todas partes, esquivando los ataques del demonio y recibiendo parte de ellos durante el acto.

Kuwabara: Veamos que tan fuerte eres!! Reiken!!-grito, al tiempo en que sacaba su espada espiritual, y atacaba al youkai, sin suerte alguna, pues su ataque, a pesar de hacerle daño, no le dañaba tanto como quisiera.

Youkai: Gyaa!!-grito, y en una especie de contraataque, soltó un manotazo al dueño de la Reiken para protegerse de el.

Kuwabara: Ugaah!!-mientras caía lejos del demonio

Yuusuke: Kuwabara!!

Kurama: Bien, es mi turno-dijo, transformando la rosa que traía en sus manos, en un látigo, corriendo hacia el youkai y atacando en el momento que creyo correcto- Rose whip!!

Youkai: Grrraaa!! –soltando un manotazo hacia el pelirrojo, quien lo evadio ágilmente.

Hiei: Ch', gaaaahh!! –grito mientras saltaba hacia el youkai, golpeándolo con la espada en el momento preciso en que bajo la guardia para golpear a Kurama.

Kurama: Hiei...vamos...-dijo, lanzándole una mirada que Hiei bien conocía, era una especie de llamdo a la batalla

Hiei: Hai, Kuwabara, estate atento y dile a Yuusuke que el tambien lo este, vamos a dejárselos listo.

Kuwabara: bien! –decia, mientras iba hacia un cansado Yuusuke

Hiei y Kurama tomaron la oportunidad que había aparecido con el ataque del mitad koorime. Brincaron hacia el, golpeándolo en los momentos precisos con sus respectivos ataques. Kuwa y Yuusuke se quedaron sorprendidos de verlos pelear juntos otra vez. Era una especie de danza mortal esa que hacían. Movimientos precisos, que con el mínimo error podrían ocasionarles serios problemas, e incluso, hasta la muerte a ellos mismos. Lograron captar la atención del youkai, pues ahora se concentraba solo en ellos dos. Yuusuke tomo la oportunidad otorgada por sus dos amigos, y preparo su ataque, el Reigun, pero debía usarlo en el momento indicado, pues podría llegar a golpear a sus amigos si el Youkai se movía, y no podia esperar mucho mas, pues Kurama aun estaba herido, y no aguantaria mucho.

Yuusuke: Muereeeee, maldito!!

Kuwabara: Orryaaaaa!!

Gritaron ambos, Yuusuke atacando con su Reigun al máximo, y Kuwabara alargando su espada, convirtiéndola en una lanza, ambos justo en el momento indicado, pues de haberse tardado un poco mas, habría herido a Hiei, quien estaba cerca de donde impactaron ambos ataques, justo en el pecho del youkai, quien cayó rendido al suelo.

Yuusuke: Vaya! Crei que no lo acabaríamos...

Kuwabara: Y que lo digas ¬o¬

Hiei: Hn...si tu no hiciste nada...

Kuwabara: Que dices!? Si yo acabe con el, con ayuda de Urameshi

Kurama: Tranquilos, todos ayudamos...además, lo que importa es que lo derrotamos.

Yuusuke: Si, solo falta que Koenma venga a recogerlo (N/A: espero que traiga algo en que llevárselo xDDDD ok, ok, chiste malo ¬¬U).

Poco después, llego Botan, junto con algunos miembros del Reikai, quienes se encargaron de llevarse al youkai y encerrarlo, en caso de que sobreviviera; mientras los chicos se iban de regreso a la ciudad, en especifico, a casa de Kurama, a descansar un poco, y a dejar ahí al mas herido de los 4...Kurama

_**Continuara...**_

Pues bien espero les haya gustado , dejen reviews please!! Cuídense besos!! nn


	3. el mensaje

Hola , saludos que tal a todos , disculpen el retraso , pero ya les traigo el 3er capi de"_No permitiré que nadie interfiera con nuestro camino" _.. este es un fic en equipo entre mi querida amiga Roronoa Minamino y su servidora Klover-chan , espero lo disfrutéis mucho y por favor dejen sus reviews!! nn

**Disclimer:** YYH no me pertenece es propiedad exclusiva de su creador Togashi-sensi , no hacemos esto con fines de lucro ni nada que se le parezca, así que ya lo saben , sin mas rodeos disfruten del fic!!

Cap 3. El mensaje

Una vez en la casa , el pelirrojo durmió de corrido unas 6 horas , Kuwabara y Yuuske se habían ido , lo que dejaba a Hiei y a Kurama a solas , Hiei estaba preocupado por la salud de su amigo , pero aun habían muchas cosas en su mente que no lograba comprender .. por que sentía algo .. tan extraño y fuerte por el Kitsune? desde que momento había empezado a sentir tanta simpatía por su amigo y compañero de batallas? .. Hiei seguía sin comprender todas las cosas que le habían estado sucediendo .. y recordó que no le había podido entregar su obsequio .. fue al comedor y la parte de la sala donde habían celebrado el cumpleaños de Kurama busco entre los muebles , en busca de la pequeña cajea negra , pensando que podía haber quedado por allí extraviada , pero no la logro encontrar se agacho , para ver bajo de los sillones ..

-no esta!!

-que cosa no esta?

-eh? Ku..rama!!-el pelirrojo se encontraba detrás de el , y le dio un buen susto pensando que se encontraba aun descansando en su cuarto

-jejeje no me digas que te asusté- insinuó divertido , muy sonriente

-claro que no!! ¬¬#

-jejeje que estabas buscando?

-yo? No .. nada nada en realidad solo es que me pareció ver algo debajo del sofá

-a ver –esta vez Kurama se agacho a revisar y se encontró con lo que Hiei minutos antes había estado buscando sin éxito

-que será esto?

-eh?

-hay una caja negra aquí abajo .. o Hiei ya recuerdo este .. es

Hiei Se quedo helado su plan inicial no era que Kurama encontrara la caja .. y ahora que?

-mira –Kurama salió debajo del sillón con la cajita negra en sus manos –es tu regalo .. que me diste por mi cumpleaños .. bueno .. el que me ibas a dar por mi cumpleaños .. -corrigió un poco divertido

-a .. si esa caja –Hiei inevitablemente se puso color tomate de ensalada .. y no sabia como disimular su sonrojo

-jejeje oye disculpa .. que ya no te lo recibiera y ni te agradecí por venir a mi fiesta , el incidente del youkai nos distrajo .. pero supongo que no es demasiado tarde para agradecerte , por tu obsequio –Kurama le sonrió con sinceridad Hiei trato de sonreírle de vuelta pero estaba bastante nervioso.

-no es nada –acertó a decir tratando de sonar indiferente y obviamente no lográndolo

-puedo abrirlo?

-si

Kurama abrió la misteriosa cajita y vio un pequeño arbolito , un bonsái .. un cerezo miniatura , pero debido a que había pasado encerrado en aquella caja durante tanto rato , sus hojas estaban empezando a marchitarse , y los pétalos de los cerezos estaban resecos y débiles a punto de desprenderse

-cielos .. creo que necesita algo de agua y aire fresco estuvo rato encerrado

Kurama se llevo el bonsái y lo puso cera de una venta para que le diera la luz del sol y el aire puro , además de que lo regó cuidadosamente con agua fresca

-ya esta seguro se repondrá pronto , jejeje gracias Hiei como supiste que me gustaban los bonsái?

-no lo se .. supongo que lo imagine –dijo sin voltear a ver a Kuarama

-jejejeje gracias -sonrió el pelirrojo

-por cierto .. ya te sientes mejor? –pregunto el pequeño Youkai , aunque se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso , ya que Kurama se había sonrojado mucho y había sonreído muy , muy grande .

-estoy mejor ,mucho mejor , gracias por preocuparte

se quedaron en silencio sin decirse nada , Hiei de espaldas a Kurama viendo el piso y este sonriendo viendo hacia la ventana

-gracias por ayudarme en a pelea con ese youkai , me ayudaste mucho salvaste mi vida ..

-no digas eso .. somos un equipo recuerdas

-tienes razón - Kurama sonrió aun mas , y estaba a punto de decirle algo mas a Hiei cuando un ruido en la ventana llamo su atención

-por fin lo encuentro Hiei – una extra mujer con cuerpo de ave , y cabello largo apareció en la habitación , los dos chicos se sorprendieron de verla , era alta y algo fornida , tenia la boca cubierta con una especia de mascarilla color celeste que también cubría su nariz , solo se veía unos ojos amarillos y grandes protegidos por largas pestañas brillantes .

-soy Ocre, emisaria del mundo espiritual la Sra Mukuro me envía a que busque al señor Hiei para darle este mensaje –dicho esto , la mujer arpía desapreció , sin antes entregar una carta a Hiei

-que es?

-un mensaje de Mukuro

Kurama no pudo evitar poner un rostro de molestia de solo escuchar ese nombre

-y que dice?-pregunto casi de inmediato , se sorprendió de su curiosidad y se reprimió mentalmente por ser tan entrometido en las cosas de Hiei , pero por alguna razón sentía que necesitaba saber que decía .

" _Hiei , Mukuro te saluda , llevas tiempo sin volver al mundo espiritual , necesito que vuelvas , el grupo de Youkais que lideras en la comisión de orden en el mekai , necesitan las ordenes de su líder , ellos no reconocen mi autoridad , vuelve a mayor brevedad hay mucho trabajo ,no debemos permitir que los humanos distraídos vengan a nuestro mundo ,es la misión de la comisión de patrullaje ,devolverlos al nigenkai sin lastimarlos , necesito que te encargues de esto lo mas pronto posible "_

Hiei termino de leer en voz alta para Kurama lo que la carta decía en tono tan autoritario , al terminarla de leer un dejo de molestia se presentó en su cara

-quiere que regreses?

-si creo que he descuidado mi trabajo , debe estar molesta

-no puede ella encargarse?

-no lo creo , ella no se mete con la patrullas

-te iras?

-no creo que tenga mas opciones –Hiei sonaba fastidiado y con un cierto inconformismo en su voz , mientras que la de Kurama sonaba triste y suplicante

volvió a hacerse el silencio , Kurama no dejaba de pensar en que de alguna manera quería que Hiei se quedara en el ningekai , no sabia exactamente para que quería que se quedara o por que quería que se quedara , era como si quisiera decirle algo , pero era imposible retenerlo , mas aun cuando lo estaba solicitando en el mekai.

-bueno ya me voy solo pasare viendo a Yukina y me regreso al mekai

-.. si . oye .. Hiei

-hn?

-no nada .. suerte

el youkai desapareció por la ventana donde estaba colocada la pequeña planta que empezaba a recuperarse lentamente.

_**Continuara ... **_

Gracias por leer se cuidan mucho , y hasta el próximo capi.

Besos 0


	4. Celos ,Lejania

Hola saludos, jeje les traigo el 4to capi de "no permitiré que nadie interfiera en nuestro camino" espero lo disfruten mucho y

**Hola saludos, jeje les traigo el 4to capi de "no permitiré que nadie interfiera en nuestro **_**camino**_**" espero lo disfruten mucho y dejen reviews , recuerden este es un fic en equipo.**

**Disclaimer: **YYH no me pertenece es propiedad exclusiva de Togashi –sama , nosotras solo tomamos prestados a sus personajes un momentito , jejeje sin mas que agregar .. al fic , que lo disfruten. 

**4. Celos, lejanía **

En el templo de la anciana Genkai todo estaba tranquilo , Yukina regaba las flores del enorme jardín mientras la anciana bebía te en la entrada , sus ojos cansados y apacibles se cerraban disfrutando del aroma y del sabor maravilloso de aquel te relajante , dentro de los arbustos un pequeño youkai de ojos rojos vigilaba al hada del hielo , quien tarareaba alguna canción, mientras hacia sus quehaceres

La sombra se movió fugazmente de allí , Genkai fue la única que lo percibió saltar de rama en rama alejándose a gran velocidad del lugar , entre abrió sus ojos y sus labios cansados esbozaron una leve sonrisa

Momentos mas tarde Hiei estaba en presencia de Mukuro , que con su cara severa lo observaba inquisitoriamente como buscando que le respondiera a la pregunta que le había hecho antes pero cuya respuesta no había llegado

Flash Back

-aquí estoy , para que me quieres?-pregunto fríamente entrando al aposento sin saludar , Mukuro estaba sentada viendo el techo ni siquiera se molesto en ver a su interlocutor, no respondió mas bien le hizo una pregunta

-por que tardaste tanto? Donde estabas?-preguntó con voz grave y autoritaria, quería oír una respuesta aunque ella misma conocía esas respuestas quería oírlas de boca del yokia del jagan .

sin embargo el no le contesto , simplemente se quedo allí parado esperando su propia respuesta a la pregunta que el le había hecho al principio

_**fin del flash back **_

-esta bien .. no importa .. vuelve a la zona de patrullaje

-me llamaste para que patrulle?

-si

se desato una riña de miradas parecía que podían matarse el uno al otro con solo verse , Hiei salió de la habitación dejando a Mukuro a solas quien se acomodo en su asiento para dormitar un momento , al salir la puerta se abatió con fuerza , el duro portazo resonó en todas partes , Mukuro solo sonrió satisfecha y se durmió en seguida .

el pequeño Bonsái se había repuesto después de tres semanas de cuidados intensivos de parte de Kurama , quien con empeño y cuidado y un poco de energía espiritual , lo había echo ver hermoso con hojas verdes brillantes y hermosas flores de cerezo miniaturas de un color rosado muy encendido , Kurama no desprendía la vista del Bonsái , lo había puesto en la venta de su cuarto desde el día que Hiei se volvió al mekai una extraña sensación de inconformismo y dolor se apoderaba de su alma sin dejarlo vivir en paz, pensaba mucho en Hiei .. y en es sensación que sentía al recordarlo en el día de su cumpleaños tan tímido y lejano

"?Hiei" que esta pasando? Necesito hablar contigo , necesito que aclaremos esto .. "

Pasaron varias semanas , y Hiei seguía en el mundo espiritual , Kurama seguía con sus actividades en el colegio como siempre y la feria de ciencia estaba próxima

-¡Kurama!

-¿He?-el chico pelirrojo volteo a ver quine le llamaban así en el ningekai , ya que allí era Minamino , pero de pronto se encontró con sus amigos de reikai tentai , Yuusuke y Kuwabara ..

-oh hola chicos , no hablen tan fuerte , cuantas veces debo recordarles que aquí soy Minamino-dijo tratando de verse y oírse molesto

-oh lo siento .. se nos olvida –dijo Kuwabara rascándose torpemente la cabeza

-¿Oye , aquí en tu escuela , no se llevara a cabo la feria de ciencia y tecnología?

-si es la otras semana porque?

-bueno .. este nnU

-Déjeme adivinar ...?necesitan ayuda en algo?¬¬U

-bueno este si .. no tenemos nada para la feria científica y no se si podrías ayudarnos con nuestros proyectos –rogó Yuusuke sin nada de pena

-cielos .. yo la verdad aun no he pensado ni en mi propio proyecto , no lo se Yuusuke

-¡Que! , el gran Shuichi Minamino el estudiante estrella .. no ha pensado en su proyecto de ciencia?-dijo Yuusuke se sorprendió de que su amigo que era muy estudioso y aplicado no hubiera empezado su proyecto

-jeje lo siento , he tenido mucho que hacer –dijo sonriendo un poco azareado –y también mucho en que pensar –agregó mas quedo recordando en quien había estado pensando en las ultimas semanas , y que lo distraía mucho de sus ocupaciones ,se sonrojó un poco al recordar eso , ya que aun no estaba muy seguro de que le estaba ocurriendo con el asuntito de Hiei

-¿dijiste algo?-pregunto Yuusuke quien no alcanzó a oír lo ultimo que dijo el zorro

-ahh no nada , no es nada ,!ya se! , por que no nos reunimos en mi casa mañana y alli los tres preparamos nuestros proyectos pensare al algo para hacer

-ohh bien gracias Kurama sabíamos que podíamos contar contigo

-nos salvas la vida amigo ¿a que hora?-preguntó Kuwabara mas animado de que lograría hacer su proyecto

-a las 10:30 am en mi casa , lleven sus materiales y lleven pensado algo para sus proyectos

-gracias , entonces hasta mañana –dijo Kuwabara

-oye –dijo Yuusuke antes de retirarse

-¿si?

-¿y Hiei? Hace rato que no lo vemos –dijo con un dejo de curiosidad y de picardía

-es verdad no he visto a ese molesto enano -dijo Kuwabara con la típica cara de cuando recuerda a alguien que no le cae nada bien

Kurama se molesto ante el comentario , Hiei ciertamente era bajo de estatura pero no le agradaba mucho que Kuwabra lo llamara siempre con apodos solo por que no le caía bien , trato de calmarse y de no mostrar que se sentía ofendido por eso .. pero en realidad ¿por que le ofendía que le dijeran cosas a Hiei? No era a el .. entonces .. ¿porque se sintió tan molesto? Además Kuwabara siempre hacia eso .. no era de extrañarse ..

-no lo he visto supongo que debe estar en el Makai –dijo lo mas indiferente que pudo aparentar

-¿con Mukuro?-agrego Yuusuke en tono malicioso

Ese nombre si le lastimo algo , en alguna parte de su ser le dolió ese nombre ..

-si ,supongo que tuvo alguna misión importante .. asuntos que atender –volvió a responder calmadamente para evitar que advirtieran sus emociones

-oh ya

-jejeje mejor que se quede allá , la verdad jajaja –Kuwabara volvió a reírse de Hiei

Kurama se sonrojo mitad de enojo mitad de celos .. por que se burlaran de Hiei y por que le recordaran que estaba con Mukuro ¿pero porque se ponía así por Hiei?

-jeje bueno .. hasta mañana .. cuídate Kurama – Yuusuke se apresuro a despedirse al darse cuenta que Kurama estaba medio extraño , sobre todo .. porque aun no les había ayudado con su proyecto no convenía que se enojara con ellos .. aun cuando Kurama era de personalidad muy calmada .. (a veces si que son realmente interesados estos chicos, sobre todo el Yuusuke holgazán XXD)

Los chicos se despidieron de Kurama y este se quedo allí parado dubitativo con millones de preguntas en su cabeza .. solo podía recordar a Hiei ... y a aquel pequeño bonsái de cerezos en la cornisa de su ventana .

Sin darse cuenta, llego a su casa. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que en cuanto lo noto, vio que ya estaba en su habitación. No podía sacarse aquel tema de su cabeza.

-Mu...kuro- No soportaba pensar en ese nombre, aunque seguía desconociendo el porque –debo estar loco...- pensaba. La única razón posible que se le ocurría para esa terrible combinación que sentía de celos y algo de enojo, era su amistad con Hiei –"quizás me acostumbre a tenerlo muy seguido por aquí, que ahora extraño su presencia...eso debe ser...aunque no veo el porque de todo esto...después de todo, el no suele tardar mucho con el patrullaje."..- pensaba, mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio y comenzaba a anotar unas cosas que tenia pendientes -...tenia entendido que han arreglado un poco el problema de los humanos que llegan por accidente al Makai...creo que lo del patrullaje no tiene mucho sentido, entonces...- justo en eso, un pensamiento lo detuvo en seco -..."?Que tal si Mukuro simplemente lo quiere a su lado?"...- no sabia que pensar respecto a esto...se suponía que no debía importarle.

¿Y que si era así?

Hiei era solo su amigo y nada mas que eso.

¿Y que si Mukuro solo lo quería a su lado?

¿Y que si ella gustaba de el?

Que importaba si con esa excusa, ella pretendía hacerlo regresar al Makai a "patrullar"?

Después de todo, amigos eran solamente.

Y que ... ¿y si Hiei llegara a gustar de ella?

Jamás había notado interés alguno de parte de Hiei hacia Mukuro, aunque no por eso dejaba de existir cierta posibilidad de ello, pues aunque a el no le agradaba ella del todo, Mukuro le había ayudado en varias cosas, además de que cada vez que Hiei iba a patrullar, ella pasaba mas tiempo con el.

La pregunta seguía en el aire: ¿Porque se preocupaba tanto por ese tipo de cosas? Se suponía que eran amigos. Se suponía que en este tipo de casos, debería estar alegre de que aquel "niño prohibido" al fin tenia a alguien que le quería como "Algo mas" . Sintió una especie de rabia al pensar eso. Comenzó a apretar el lápiz que sostenía en su mano, mismo con el que había estado escribiendo, antes de comenzar atormentarse con aquellas ideas.

-¿por que...?- dijo para sus adentros, apretando un poco los dientes -...?Por que no puedo ser yo quien te tenga a su lado...?- entre un breve suspiro, alcanzaron a brotar aquellas palabras, sorprendiéndole a el mismo, que tal pensamiento había salido de su conciencia.

-creo que me he enamorado...- pensaba, cabizbajo, mientras 2 finas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su fina barbilla, de donde cayeron sobre la hoja en que había estado escribiendo momentos atrás. Ahora, de menos, ya sabia porque le dolía tanto que Hiei se quedara en el Makai. Sabia que tenia muchas probabilidades de salir perdiendo, pues sabia que tiempo que pasaba con Mukuro, podría significar gran ventaja para ella. No podía hacer nada mas que esperar a que el regresara, con la esperanza de que no se enamorara de Mukuro. No soporto aquellos pensamientos, pues sabia de sobra que Hiei tanto podía enamorarse de ella, como que simplemente no lo hiciera. Se conformaba con que no se quedara con ella. Por alguna razón, Mukuro no le agradaba mucho.

Se resigno a su situación, por lo que decidió irse a dormir. Se cambio de ropa y se metió a su cama. Ya con sus últimos pensamientos del día, consiguió atormentarse un poco mas:

-no se fijaría en mi...que pensaría si se enterara de que me he enamorado de el...- pensaba mientras se quedaba dormido, con un leve gesto en su rostro que indicaba que no dormiría bien esa noche.

Ya era sábado por la mañana. Shiori había llegado la noche anterior, poco después de que Kurama se fuera a dormir, por lo que ni cuenta se dio de que ella estaba en casa. Ella, por su parte, preparaba el desayuno, mientras Kurama dormía, ya un poco mas tranquilo.

Sonó el timbre de la casa, y Shiori abrió la puerta para ver quien era:

-Hola chicos! Que hacen aquí tan temprano?- pregunto ella

-Buenos días, señora Minamino- respondieron el pelinegro de ojos cafés y el pelinaranja.

-Veníamos a ver a Ku...- dijo Kuwabara, siendo interrumpido por Yuusuke.

-Shuuichi! Venimos a ver a Shuuichi- dijo el detective, lanzándole una mirada de "Te acuerdas!?" a Kuwa.

-Oh, si, claro- respondió Shiori –solo que aun esta durmiendo. Si gustan, pueden pasar y quedarse a almorzar mientras el se levanta.

-Seguro!!- respondió Yuusuke, entrando como si nada a la casa, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pues tenia bastante hambre (N/A: Y como era de esperarse, había salido de su casa sin comer nada nonUU)

- ¬¬U Tonto Urameshi sin modales...- dijo Kuwa en voz baja –seguro nos quedamos non Gracias!- se apresuro a responder a Shiori.

- nn no hay de que, pasen- se limito a responder, aunque Yuusuke ya estaba adentro de la casa para ese momento.

Pasado un rato, ya estaban los tres almorzando y platicando, justo cuando un desarreglado y adormilado Kurama en pijama y abrazando una almohada, descendía por las escaleras. Iba por un vaso de agua, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que Shiori ya estaba en casa, ni mucho menos de que tenían visitas, hasta que estuvo enfrente de ellos. Aquellos ojos verdes que habían estado entrecerrados desde que se levanto de su cama, se abrieron un poco mas de lo normal, gracias a aquella inesperada sorpresa.

-Nyaaa...lo siento, hijo!! nonUUU Olvide avisarte que ya había regresado y que teníamos visitas- dijo Shiori al ver a Kurama, enfrente de ellos y algo sonrojado.

-Linda pijama, Shuuichi- dijo Yuusuke, mientras Kuwa trataba de contener la risa (de lo contrario, podría ganarse la enemistad de cierta señora ahí presente xDD)

- oo chicos...xxU no sabia que vendrían tan temprano...- dijo Kurama

-No se porque tengo el presentimiento de que a Hiei le gustaría ver esto...¬u¬ -dijo Yuusuke con tono bromista.

-Hiei...se me hace conocido el nombre...?es ese el nombre de alguna chica?- pregunto Shiori, mientras Yuusuke y Kuwa apretaban muy fuerte sus bocas para no soltar la carcajada al imaginarse a Hiei como chica (N/A: xDDDD No comments...)

-o/ó no...no les hagas caso...Hiei es el nombre de un..amigo- dijo, cambiando un poco el semblante de su rostro. "Solo un amigo", pensó. Ninguno de los tres que estaban con el noto aquel cambio.

-Oh...ya veo... nun Nee, Shuu-chan, ¿porque no te cambias y vienes a almorzar?- dijo Shiori.

Al cabo de un rato, Kurama ya estaba presentable, y ya hasta habían terminado de almorzar todos, por lo que fueron a la habitación de Kurama para hacer los proyectos que debían hacer.

- hm...apenas son las 10:30...no creí que ustedes fueran a llegar tan temprano, y menos siendo sábado...- dijo el pelirrojo al ver el reloj de su buro.

-Bueno...teníamos que madrugar. Debemos ser responsables.- respondió Kuwa, esbozando una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿No será que si repruebas, tu hermana te golpeara? ¬o¬U –dijo Yuusuke

-¿Ah?...no, no...para nada... nonU –respondió el mencionado.

"seee...seguro..." pensaron Yuusuke y Kurama.

-Esta bien, comencemos con los proyectos –dijo Kurama, mientras los otros bostezaban mentalmente xDD

Toda la mañana transcurrió muy rápido. Cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora, el reloj ya marcaba las 2 de la tarde. Acababan de terminar sus trabajos, así que salieron a dar un paseo como descanso (tomemos en cuenta que dos de los tres mencionados no son "muy trabajadores" que digamos).

Fueron de visita a la zona comercial, a ver las tiendas de todo lo que había, y a comer algo en alguna cafetería cercana. Entraron en una que se veía algo acogedora.

-vale, yo quiero una malteada de chocolate!- dijo el detective.

-Yo quiero una de vainilla...- añadió Kuwabara

-yo pido otra de chocolate- dijo el kitsune

-Esta bien, en unos instantes les llevan su orden a la mesa- respondió el que atendía el lugar.

-Gracias- dijeron, y caminaron hacia la mesa cercana a la ventana que les habían señalado.

Una vez ahí, Kurama se quedo mirando perdidamente a través de la ventana, mientras el detective y su amigo platicaban.

Kuwa: Nah! Yo tengo la razón!!

Yuusuke: Claro que no!!

Kuwa: Seguro que si la tengo!! Tu que dices, Kurama?

Kurama: nh...ah...q-que?- dijo, mientras su mente regresaba a la cafetería

Kuwa: ¿Verdad que yo tengo la razón?

Kurama: Ah...no...no lo se... nonUUU Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención...

Yuusuke: Se nota...vaya que te hace falta Hiei, verdad?? ¬u¬ -sonriendo maliciosamente

Kurama: Claro que no!! O/ó porque dices eso!!

Yuusuke: Por que cuando el estaba aquí, te veías mas "centrado" en todo.

Kurama solo se sonrojo un poco mas. Jamás se había notado eso que Yuusuke acababa de mencionar, cosa que le preocupó e incomodo, pues era casi todo un hecho que el ya estaba enterado de que algo mas ocurría en aquella "amistad" de los dos demonios. El kitsune estaba por decir algo, justo cuando Kuwabara tomo la palabra de golpe.

Kuwa: Hey!! Es cierto!!

Kurama: oo... -casi se le sale el corazón del susto que le saco el "semi-grito" de Kuwabara; y peor aun que eso, era el hecho de que parecía que Kuwa también estaba por enterarse de los enredados sentimientos del kitsune.

Yuusuke: ¿Que...?

Kuwa: No hemos comprobado quien tiene la razón... (N/A: ¬¬UUUU xDDDDD)

Yuusuke: Aaahhhh...que tonto eres!! –decía el pelinegro con voz algo baja, mientras Kurama sentía un gran alivio de que al fin se alejaban de aquel tema.

La discusión continuó, y resulto que ninguno de los dos tenia la razón xDD Aquellas platicas seguían su curso, aunque ahora Kurama se empeñaba en no mostrar indicios de "Hiei" en su mente, para que no se lo volvieran a mencionar, pues cada vez seria mas fácil que la verdad se le escapara de la boca; y por tanto, ahora tomaba mas terreno en aquellas platicas.

Tiempo mas tarde, ya habían salido de la cafetería, y ya estaban viendo las tiendas que ahí se situaban, especialmente las de videojuegos y todo ese tipo de cosas. Kuwabara debía irse por aquello de "Shizuru" y lo que esta conllevaba xDDD

Yuusuke: Hacia tiempo que no venia a esta zona...

Kurama: Si, yo también tenia tiempo sin venir aquí...

Yuusuke: pareciera que cada vez viene mas gente a esta zona...

Kurama: si...tienes razón... -respondía mientras veía a la gente que visitaba la zona.

Yuusuke: -mirando una banca cercana que era ocupada por una pareja de novios- ¬u¬ Hey, mira...ahí están tu y Hiei xDDD –señalando "discretamente" a los novios de la banca (N/A: Ha llegado el momento de "La Hora del Fastidio" con el Sr. Yuusuke Urameshi xDD)

Kurama: o/ó cierra la boca... –dijo, reaccionando milésimas mas tarde, y dándose cuenta de que...había sonado como Hiei!!-

Yuusuke: xD eso fue raro...Ahora veo que se te esta pegando lo de Hiei. Ya después vas a llegar todo callado, vestido de negro y con mal carácter xDD

Kurama: deja de decir esas cosas! ¬/¬U

Yuusuke: Esta bien, esta bien, esta bien...los dejare en paz a ti y a tu nooo...amigo...je je jejeje ¬u¬

Kurama: o/ó

Mientras tanto, en el Makai, un cansado youkai de fuego iba de vuelta al Mukade, después de haber estado patrullando todo el día. Se sentía muy cansado, y realmente deseaba llegar a dormir.

-Estúpido patrullaje...ni siquiera entraron humanos aquí el día de hoy...no entiendo para que carajo me llamo Mukuro, si realmente no hay nada que hacer que no pueda hacer ella...hn...- pensaba con algo de enfado, mientras llegaba al Mukade. Estaba algo harto de ir a patrullar cuando realmente no había necesidad de ello, y mas aun, sabiendo que estaba lejos del pelirrojo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llego a lo que era su "hogar temporal". Se apresuro a llegar a su habitación, no pudiendo evadir el pasillo que conducía también hacia la habitación de Mukuro. No había otro camino hacia su habitación que no fuera ese, así que jamás podría evitar pasar por ahí. Mukuro, por su parte, estaba sentada en su cuarto, con la puerta abierta, y por tanto, observando cuando Hiei pasaba por ese lugar.

-llevas demasiada prisa para no estar trabajando...- dijo ella sonando un poco enfadada.

-Tengo sueño. No pienso quedarme a platicar...- respondió fríamente, tratando de librarse de ella.

-...hm...ya veo...te desacostumbraste al trabajo en cuanto te fuiste al Ningenkai...- dijo, sonando algo molesta de que Hiei siempre le tratara con tanta frialdad –te estas volviendo todo un ningen...- dijo para molestarle.

-hn...que te importa...-respondió el mitad koorime, dejando atrás aquella habitación en la que se había detenido por unos instantes, y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia su propio cuarto.

Al fin logro llegar. Era un lugar pequeño y sobrio. Solo había una cama ahí dentro. De no ser por un pequeño mueble que parecía una especie de buró, seria lo único ahí dentro. No habían ventanas, a excepción de un pequeño tragaluz, situado en el techo. Se adentro en el, se quito su túnica, se quito los zapatos, puso su katana al lado del buró, para después meterse a su cama, quedándose dormido casi de inmediato. Pasados unos minutos, una sombra entro al cuarto donde Hiei descansaba. La luz de afuera que se filtraba por el tragaluz, ilumino aquella sombra que se aproximaba al youkai que estaba en la cama, dejando ver que quien poseía tal sombra, era Mukuro, que seguía acercándose a Hiei, mientras un "es mi oportunidad" atravesaba su mente.

Se aproximo al rostro de el, y comenzó a acercar sus labios a los del mitad koorime. La distancia entre ellos seguía desapareciendo.

-¡¿que intentas hacer!?- pregunto Hiei de forma fría y algo violenta, pues ahora su katana se encontraba desenfundada y amenazando al rostro de Mukuro.

-solo venia a darte las "buenas noches"...- logro decir, esbozando la única y pequeña sonrisa que pudo formar, después del susto que le había proporcionado Hiei.

-hn...si, claro. Menos mal que te detuve a tiempo...-dijo Hiei, con una tenue sonrisa de alivio.

-que tiene de malo que haya querido hacer eso?-

-Nadie dijo que fuera malo...simplemente que no se me antoja tenerte cerca de mi...al menos no de esa forma- sonando con cierto tono de enfado, pues aun seguía cansado y le fastidiaba que ella le hubiera despertado. Se fastidio totalmente de aquella actitud de Mukuro, así que optó por levantarse de su cama, volviéndose a poner sus zapatos y su túnica, y empuñando de nuevo su katana, pero esta vez, para llevársela consigo. Acto seguido por un Hiei que se iba del lugar, dejando de nueva cuenta a Mukuro atrás.

Con un dejo de impotencia, enojo y celos, ella solo logro escupir algunas palabras mas:

-ha!...seguramente a "aquel" demonio lo dejas que llegue hasta donde se le antoja, verdad?- dijo con un tono bastante burlón.

-hn...eso no te incumbe, además de que no le veo nada de malo...al menos no es como tu...- respondió antes de alejarse lo suficiente como para no oírla hablar, y dirigirse a buscar algún lugar para descansar, pero lejos de ahí.

-hm...es igual, piense lo que piense de mi. Haré que cambie de opinión, de lo contrario, me veré en la "obligación" de acabar con aquel Youko bastardo...- pensaba Mukuro, tras afirmar que en verdad a Hiei le importaba Kurama.

Pasaban y pasaban los días; Kurama continuaba su vida como ningen, tratando de no pensar en Hiei, y entristeciéndose al pensar que quizás Hiei no volvía porque tal vez estaba acercándose mas a ella, sin imaginar lo que realmente pasaba; mientras el youkai de fuego, por su parte, se había dado cuenta del plan de Mukuro, escondido detrás de "el patrullaje", pero no podía hacer gran cosa para detenerlo, pues ella le tenia amenazado con hacerle daño a Kurama, o incluso a Yukina, si es que se atrevía a regresar al ningenkai, y estaba mas que conciente de que ella era mucho mas poderosa que el, y que por tratarse de asuntos entre demonios, seria capaz de cumplir lo que decía, al no haber un castigo para los youkai que matan youkais. Por lo que no podría alejarse de ella, aunque aun no descartaba la idea de hacerlo...

Continuara...

Pues bien hasta aquí el 4to capitulo , espero lo hayan disfrutado , se cuidan un montón y hasta el siguiente capi , no se lo pierdan!!

Chao!!


	5. el festival de ciencia

Hola, Hola

**Hola, Hola!! Que tal , aquí les traemos nuestro 5to capi , de "**_**No permitiré que nadie interfiera en nuestro camino"**_** .. gracias por leer y por su paciencia , espero disfruten de la quinta entrega de esta historia en equipo que hacemos con mi querida amiga Roronoa-Minamino , gracias chica!! Y pues este cap va dedicado a nuestra amiga **_**Blood-fetish**_** gracias por tu apoyo y los ánimos que nos das para seguir con nuestro proyecto.-**

**Disclaimer: **YYH no nos pertenece s, es propiedad exclusiva de su gran creador Togashi-sama , solo tomaremos prestados a los lindos y bellos personajes XDD n/nU no hacemos esto con fines lucrativos ni nada que se parezca sino de entretenimiento .. asi que ya lo saben , sin mas que agregar al capi!!

**Lan y disfriuten ... **

**5. El festival de ciencias **

Finalmente llego el mentado día del "festival de ciencias" Yusuke y Kuwabara , harían un experimento sencillo que incluía : agua , bicarbonato , sal y un huevo .. gracias a que por tanto retraso tuvieron que planear el experimento a ultima hora con ayuda del kitusne quien alas 2: 30 de la madrugada no tenia mas planes brillantes

Mientras Kurama haría un experimento con un imán , minas de lápiz , arena y unas baterías , en su experimento demostraría el magnetismo y la teoría de los iones negativos y positivos , alrededor de su puesto en la feria de experimentos se agolpaba una linda cantidad de estudiantes, profesores y sobre todo chicas que venían mas que a ver el experimento al que realizaba el experimento XXD

La mesita de Kuwabara y Yuusuke mientras tanto permanecía desierta , el "gran" experimento consistía básicamente en probar las leyes de la densidad de los cuerpos , agua salada en un recipiente y un huevo , debería flotar y no hundirse , pero para mala suerte del equipo , Yuusuke había llevado una cantidad de sal , .. este ... muy escasa (no encontró nada de sal en su casa y llevo un sobrecito de los que dan con las comidas rápidas y eso obviamente no era suficiente XXD) y el dichoso huevo no floto ..

-¡Maldición Urameshi por tu descuido nos pondrán un cero , el maldito huevo no flota!-Le gritaba el pelos de zanahora

-¡No me grites mira por que no trajiste tu también algo de sal , que te costaba!

-Pero si a ti te tocaba traer la sal ¬¬#

La feria de ciencia termino felizmente para Kurama quien ya estaba aburrido de repetir el experimento tantas veces , y de contestar preguntas y de chicas que se le acercaban a invitarlo a algún lado y cosas así, desde hacia semanas que se sentía extraño , como si su mente estuviera en otro lado y le costaba trabajo concentrarse

"?Hiei donde estas que estarás haciendo?" tenia ya varios días de no ver al demonio de fuego y varias veces se había sentido tentado a ir a buscarlo al makai , pero su madre estaba en casa , y si no lo veía se preocuparía , y no encontraba que decirle para justificar su ausencia .

-Hola hijo ¿como te fue en el festival científico?-pregunto Shiori muy sonriente al ver a su hijo llegar a la casa

-bien mama , gracias , me pusieron mi calificación completa

-Que bueno me alegra mucho –Shiori fingía estar siempre feliz , pero últimamente le preocupaba algo en Shuichi ,pero no sabia que era, lo veía ligeramente decaído y como distraído .. pero no se atrevía a preguntar ..

-¿Vas a cenar?

-No mamá estoy muy cansado , no tengo hambre , gracias , me iré a dormir –dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole amablemente

Shiori no sabia que pensar , ¿que le pasaba a su hijo?

-¿Estas bien hijo?-preguntó sin poder fingir mas que no se percataba de la situación

-No es nada mamá , tranquila , solo estoy cansado , fue agotadora la feria científica –dijo tratando de tranquilizar a la mujer de cabellos azabaches quien le miraba preocupada e interrogativamente

-Esta bien , descansa –sonrió y se fue para la cocina

-Hasta mañana

Ahora a Kurama le invadida una gran angustia y un sentimiento de reproche por haber preocupado a su madre y también por mentirle , ya que en realidad si pasaba algo .. no es que estuviera cansado , bueno si lo estaba pero no era eso lo que lo tenia así , era Hiei .

Finalmente se había dado cuenta que el demonio de fugo significaba mucho mas que un amigo y que en los últimos meses que no lo había visto , había sentido que lo extrañaba muchísimo , que de verdad su compañía le hacia mucha falta .

-Yuusuke tenia razón .. siento algo por Hiei –sintió su cara se ponía caliente , se acurruco en la cama abrazando la almohada

-En realidad .. me gusta Hiei –se quedo dormido profundamente sin siquiera ponerse el pijama

Mientras en el mundo espiritual

Hiei estaba en su habitación en el castillo de Mukuro viendo por la ventana , el aire fresco entraba por ella .. el cielo lúgubre del mekai era tan diferente al cielo azul y puro del ningekai , y no podía dejar de pensar en cierto Kitsune .. se sentía horrible , como todo un prisionero , ya no quería estar mas allí quería irse , veía la ventana abierta de par en par y sentía el deseo de salir por ella y abandonar el makai e irse para el mundo de los humanos , era extraño .. el que odiaba tanto a los ningens .. pero ahora le hacían falta en especial uno de ojos verde esmeralda y cabellos de fuego .

Ya que con todo ese tiempo sin verlo había finalmente reconocido que Kurama significaba algo especial para el .. mas que un amigo sentía algo fuerte por ese kitsune a quien había aprendido a apreciar y que ahora extrañaba estúpidamente , nunca se imagino que el gran Jaganshi , el niño prohibido del Makai , fuera a extrañar a alguien de esa manera , pero así era .. lo extrañaba era la verdad.

También quería ver a su hermana ,pensar que Kuwabobo estuviera por allí a sus alrededores le enojaba y sobre todo el que no pudiera golpearlo y alejarlo de ella .

Se sentía completamente atado, impotente .. como un prisionero .. eso era . un prisionero un miserable preso .

-¡Maldita Mukuro ¡-Mascullo entre dientes

-¿Que estas diciendo Hiei?-una profunda voz femenina le aprecio por la espalda

Hiei se sobresalto ya que no había sentido su ki , o estaba demasiado distraído últimamente o Mukuro lo había escondido para acercarse a el sigilosamente

-¿Que pasa Hiei?, andas con la guardia baja-Sonrió sarcástica

-Cállate , ¿por que entras a mi habitación?-le dijo dándole una mirada fría y retadora

-Solo quería ver que estabas haciendo-dijo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios

-¡Que te importa que estoy haciendo! –dijo de muy mal humor

-Esta bien , tranquilo supongo que solo estabas viendo el paisaje .. recordado alguna cosa .. o alguna persona

Los ojos rojos de Hiei se abrieron grandes pero luego poso su mano en el agarrador de su katana

-Esta bien , no vine que me atravieses con tu espada .. deberías estar patrullando

Hiei no dijo nada solo salió de la habitación dejando a la mujer androide atrás.

Kurama bajo las gradas de su cuarto corriendo aun abrochándose la chaqueta del uniforme

-Hijo ya es tarde date prisa o llegaras retrasado-le dijo Shiori al pelirrojo quien se atragantaba el desayuno con un poco de jugo de naranja

-Adiós mamá , ya me voy -la puerta de la casa se cerro y los pasos apresurados del chico se alejaron por la calle

-¡Vaya!, Shuichi no es de los que se retrasa ... –Shori aun estaba preocupada sin embargo continuo con sus quehaceres tenia pensado hablar con su hijo y preguntarle si había algo que lo preocupaba .. se lo preguntaría al regresar del trabajo y cuando el estuviera de vuelta de la escuela

CONTINUARA ...

Pues bien este el nuestro 5to capi , espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho .. y ahora a los reviews

**Blodd-fetish: **

_**Roronoa-san**__:_ "Hola! Muchas gracias x leer la historia, y x dejarnos review sobre ella. K alegria saber k te esta gustando. No es x nada, pero se va poniendo mejor konforme avanza, jeje. Mukuro...kiza algun dia llegue a ser komprendida x la gente...aunke dudo k sea pronto xPPP (aklaro, no la odio, pero k lata kon eso de k 'interfiera' entre Kurama y Hiei xD). Saludos!"

Klover-san: Hola amiga mucho gusto de leerte, y estoy contigo Roronoa , en verdad estoy contenta de saber que lees nuestra historia y dejes tus amables comentarios , gracias por seguir de cerca nuestro fic y pues Yuusukle aun seguirá molestando un poco mas , nnU jejeje en verdad el y Kuwa resultan desesperantes a veces pero caen bien , y Mukuro también cae gordo con esas sus insinuaciones XXD .. a ver que sucede , no te pierdas nuestro siguiente cap . Gracias por la recomendaciones sobre la ortografía , seremos mas cuidadosas , gracias por la recomendación

Te cuidas mucho y gracia por leer , hasta el siguiente capi ...

chao


	6. Shiori

Holas a tods , ¿como están

**Holas a tods , ¿como están? He aquí con ustedes el 6to capi de "no permitiré que nadie interfiera con nuestro camino" .. gracias por leer por sus comentarios sobre todo a nuestra amiga y lectora Blood-fetish , gracias por esperar .. espero disfrutes de este capi**

**Disclaimer: **YYH no nos pertenece es propiedad exclusiva de su gran creador Togashi-sensei ... no hacemos esto con fines de lucro ni nada que se parezca , sin mas que agregar al fic.

**6. Shiori **

-KURAMA!!-saludo Yuusuke

-lo siento Yuusuke estoy retrasado ,nos vemos después -dijo el kitsune mientras lo rebasaba a paso rápido

"que extraño que Kurama se haya retrasado .. en fin a lo mejor se esta desvelando mucho o se le pegaron las sabanas"

Kurama entro al salón muy agitado por fortuna el profesor aun no había llegado aun .

-vaya , vaya ¡Minamino! Tienes suerte que el profesor se haya retrasado , el gran Minamino casi nunca llega tarde a clases –dijo Kaito mientras que acomodaba sus gafas en su nariz.

-¿Kaito?

-dicen por allí que tus notas también están bajando un poco , no se si será cierto o serán solo rumores?-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

Kurama solo suspiro pesadamente . No comprendía por que Kaito era tan competitivo , cada punto en las clases .. era sumamente importante para el , sin embargo Kurama solo tenia espacio para un solo pensamiento en su cabeza . "Hiei "

La mente de Kurama fue sacada abruptamente de sus pensamientos , por la molesta voz de Kaito

-oye deberías tener cuidado .. dentro de pocas semanas serán los exámenes parciales, no deberías descuidarte .. aun tienes el primer puesto de la secundaria .. pero te lo podrían quitar si te distraes –dijo con marcada intención de fastidiarle

-gracias Kaito por la información-dijo luchando por no perder la paciencia

Kaito estaba por decir algo mas cuando de pronto el profesor de Química enteró en salón y lo hizo volver a tomar asiento en su escritorio

-buenos días ..

-buenos días –contestaron con desgano los alumnos

-por favor abran su libro de texto en la pagina 27 ejercicio 2.3 Minamino haga el favor de leer el enunciado

Kurama estaba totalmente ido del mundo pensado en Hiei , cuando la voz molesta de su profesor y la risita divertida de sus compañeros le hicieron volver a la realidad , poniéndose al tanto que llevaban rato llamándolo , su cara se torno roja de pena .. y leyó el enunciado rápidamente

-los gases nobles se dividen en grupos .. y están ubicados en la primera y segunda fila de la tabla periódica de los elementos...

-por favor saquen su tabla periódica.. Xenon , Helio , Nitrogeno ...

El resto de la mañana trascurrió lenta y aburrida , bajo un cielo gris plomo del frió , y una airecillo frío se filtraba por las ventanas. Parecía que llovería en cualquier instante

A la hora del almuerzo , varias chicas querían compartir su almuerzo con Kurama mientras charlaban , pero Minamino logro deshacerse de ellas caballerosamente .

Al final del día , que pareció eterno , Minamino logro salir, cuando sonaron las primeras campanadas que indicaban el final del día de escuela . Era día Jueves , aun le faltaba un largo y tedioso viernes para llegar al fin del semana , no sabia por que pero últimamente se sentía hastiado de las clases a pesar de que era buen estudiante.

No podía dejar de pensar en Hiei y en lo que podría estar haciendo .. también recordaba a Mukuro y una horrible sensación muy molesta le envolvía .. odiaba a esa mujer ..

Camino de regreso a su casa , feliz de no encontrase con mas admiradoras y agradecido también de no encontrarse al detective y al chico de la espada espiritual ya que ellos , aunque eran sus amigos y le agradaban , siempre aparecían en el peor momento y la verdad no estaba de humor , para eso .. Finalmente llego a su casa , arrastrando los pies de aburrimiento y de pereza .

-Hola Shuichi ¿que tal tu día?-le pregunto la madre al verlo entrar

-cansado .. pero bien –dijo esforzándose por sonreír

-oye hijo , si tienes tiempo .. yo quisiera hablar un momento con tigo –dijo tornándose seria repentinamente

Kurama se quedo frió , sintió como si le hubiera aventado una cubeta da agua heladísima ...

-si mama claro –dijo sonriéndole a la mujer frente a el .

—ah...si, ¿que sucede?—pregunto el zorro, temiéndose lo peor.

—desde hace tiempo que te noto extraño... —decía Shiori, mientras el pelirrojo tragaba saliva, pensando que quizás ella ya se había dado cuenta de que su hijo es en realidad un Youko de varios miles de años. Shiori siguió hablando—...No había dicho nada antes, pues siempre había visto que te reponías rápidamente de lo que fuese que te molestara. Quizás solo sean cosas de la edad... —con esto ultimo, el chico respiro ya mas tranquilo, pues con ello se dio cuenta de que lo que la mujer quería decir, no tenia que ver con "su secreto". Su madre continuo hablando —Me he fijado que esta vez no ha sido así, y realmente me haz puesto a pensar. No pude evitarlo. Así que, dime, hijo, ¿te sucede algo?, ¿Te haz metido en algún problema?, ¿Es algo sobre la escuela?,?Te peleaste con alguien?

—iya...no, nada de eso— respondió, tratando de retomar su postura habitual, sin lograrlo del todo.

—¿Entonces que sucede? ¿Será que acaso te gusta alguna chica?— los ojos de Kurama se abrieron mas de lo habitual. Trato de disimular un poco, pero no lo logro.

—ah...ehm... — solo salían monosílabos de su boca.

—¿es eso lo que tienes, hijo? —

—pues... — solo silencio fue lo único que le siguió a esa palabra durante los segundos siguientes

—Si, lo es... —dijo ella, con una sonrisa de alivio, dibujada en su rostro— No sabes cuanto me alegro de ello. Seguramente es una chica muy especial. Si no sabes que hacer, solo dímelo. Siéntete libre de preguntarme lo que desees. Sabes que puedes confiarme lo que quieras decir. ¿Esta bien? —

—S-si... — respondió el, algo enrojecido y apenado

—¿Y bien? ¿quien es la afortunada chica? —pregunto ella, bastante intrigada, mientras el interrogado sentía como la sangre se le bajaba hasta los pies. "_No creí que preguntaría eso... ¿Que pensaría si se enterara de que en verdad no es una chica de quien me enamore? ¿Que me diría si supiera que me gusta mi mejor amigo? O mejor aun... ¿Que debo responderle?_", pensaba, mientras su madre aun seguía esperando una respuesta.

—eh...pues...creo que no conoces a esta persona...—

—¿Es de tu escuela?—

­—ah...no exactamente...—

—¿entonces...? —

—le conocí hace unos años... —decía, pensando en como decir algo que no fuera "por medio de una pelea" —...gracias a...unos amigos de la secundaria a la que iba... —sonrió, con una pequeña gotita sobre su cabeza

—oh, me parece bien. ¿Y como se llama? —

—nya! .o.OU esteeee...se llama...Hi...Hi... —

—¿Hinata? —

—no... —

—¿Hikaru? —

—no... —

—¿Hinageshi? —

—¬o¬U no... —

— ¿Hitomi? —

— ehm...no... —

— Pues no se me ocurre ningun otro nombre. ¿Cual es? —a lo que Kurama respondió con voz muy baja y muy a duras penas

— Hiei...—

—¿eh?! ¿como dices? —Kurama se quedo algo sorprendido por esta reacción.

—¿q-que...que sucede? —pregunto el, bastante extrañado por lo anterior.

— me lo podrías repetir, por favor Es que no te pude escuchar nonU— respondió ella, mientras una gran gota aparecía sobre la cabeza del kitsune.

— si...se llama Hiei... —

— hmmm...me suena familiar ese nombre... ¿como es físicamente? Quizás la conozco aunque sea de vista... —

— pues... —poniéndose nervioso— es de baja estatura...con cabello negro...es una persona bastante seria y callada... —

— Siento que la he visto, pero no la puedo ubicar bien... ¿alguna otra cosa? —

— Si...que esta persona...no es una chica...es un chico...y...resulta que...es mi mejor amigo... —dijo, esperando conocer que seria lo que su madre le diría sobre eso, considerando los parámetros humanos respecto a eso.

— Oh, ya veo. ¿De casualidad ese Hiei que me dices no es un chico que vino hace unos días? Uno que casi siempre usa un uniforme de escuela verde... —

— .. ah...no, ese es Yuusuke... —

— Si...ya decía yo que no era tan callado y serio como dices...Entonces Hiei debe ser el chico que siempre esta vestido de negro... ¿no es asi? —

— ahm...si, es el -/-

— oh, vaya! Me parece bien! —dijo, esbozando una sonrisa sincera

— ¿No me vas a decir algo por haberme enamorado de otro chico? —pregunto sin siquiera pensarlo, aunque claro, justo cuando lo dijo, comenzó a patearse mentalmente xP

— ¿Por que debería decirte algo? Enamorarse de alguien no es malo, aun si ese alguien es de tu mismo genero. Son solo cuestiones físicas que realmente no importan. Seguramente Hiei es una gran persona, y de verdad, espero que todo salga bien entre ustedes. —

—...gracias...no imaginaba que seria lo que me dijeras sobre todo esto... — respondió el, con una sonrisa tímida y un poco sonrojado.

­— ¿Y cuando lo veras de nuevo? — pregunto ella, suponiendo que no lo veía tan seguido, pues, por lo que dijo el, le parecía que "no iban en la misma escuela".

— ah...pues...se ha mudado...y no se si sea temporal... —

—¿y sabes donde vive ahora? —

— ehm...algo así... — un pequeño silencio se apodero del entorno.

— Y bien... ¿donde vive? —pregunto, esperando que su hijo le dijera en que lugar se encontraba aquel chico

—...ah...vive en...Osaka! si...ahí es donde vive... —dijo, dando un pequeño suspiro de alivio, gracias a su respuesta sacada de la manga (otra vez...)

—Nee, Shuuichi... ¿no te gustaría ir a verlo? — dicho esto, la faz del mencionado se ilumino totalmente, mientras una sonrisa, mas grande que su predecesora, se dibujaba en su rostro.

—ah...seria bueno... —dijo, tratando de disimula un poco aquella alegría inmensa que le daba el saber que no tendría que "huir" de casa para ir en busca del youkai de fuego. —

—Bueno...siendo que vive allá, lo mas seguro es que te tome algo de tiempo el ir y regresar, ¿no es así? —

—Si...es lo mas seguro... —

—Hagamos esto, te dejare ir, pero hasta mañana, cuando salgas de la escuela. Así no tendrás que faltar a clases. ¿Esta bien?

—Me parece bien. Muchas gracias— dijo, inclinando su cabeza hacia ella, en agradecimiento. Y así siguieron platicando mientras la noche comenzaba a caer en la ciudad.

Pasado un buen rato, y después de que Kurama arreglara parte de sus cosas para su viaje a "Osaka", ambos se fueron a dormir. Mientras tanto, la noche también se había hecho presente en el Makai. Un día mas de patrullaje había terminado. En el interior del Mukade, todo estaba muy tranquilo. Ese día, Mukuro había estado entrenando todo el día, por lo que había regresado directamente a dormir. Hiei ya tenia todo listo para escaparse de ahí, durante al menos, una hora. Salió cautelosamente de ahí, y se dirigió a toda prisa al Ningenkai, deseando poder quedarse allá, aunque estaba plenamente conciente de que eso no podría ser, pues sabia que Mukuro era capaz de cumplir su amenaza al notar la ausencia de Hiei.

Transcurría el tiempo, y Hiei ya llevaba mucha distancia recorrida. Poco después, se encontró a si mismo, afuera de la casa del kitsune. Las luces de su interior estaban apagadas, por lo que se desanimo un poco al saber que no tendría oportunidad de cruzar palabras con Kurama. Sabia que había recorrido muchos kilómetros, y seria tonto regresar al Makai sin siquiera haber visto al kitsune, además de que su deseo de ver su rostro una vez mas era inmenso, por lo que subió al árbol mas cercano a la ventana que daba a su cuarto, dispuesto a tratar de entrar, o ya aunque fuese, de ver al zorro a través del vidrio de aquella fría ventana. Logro llegar a ella, y dando un pequeño empujón al vidrio, la abrió. Con mucho cuidado, entro, procurando no despertar al dueño de aquella habitación, y acercándose poco a poco a la cama en donde yacía dormido. Presto atención a aquel lugar, logrando escuchar aquel suave respirar proveniente de Kurama. Al fin había logrado llegar hasta el, sus ojos ya se habían adaptado a la oscuridad que inundaba la habitación, por lo que podía distinguir algunas cosas a su alrededor, incluyendo al durmiente que estaba frente a el. Se quedo mirando por unos segundos aquel fino rostro que estaba recostado en una suave almohada. La tenue luz de la luna que alcanzaba a entrar por la ventana, remarcaba parte del contorno de sus rostros, mostrando aun en la oscuridad, la belleza del kitsune, belleza misma que ningun ser lograría igualar jamás, al menos ante los ojos de Hiei.

—...kitsune... —murmuro el mitad koorime— ...hn...eres un bastardo...me haz hecho correr riesgos solo para verte solo por unos instantes... —decía, aun murmurando, mientras una pequeña y sincera sonrisa aparecía en su rostro— Pronto estaré contigo otra vez, como solía ser antes... —añadió, mientras acercaba su rostro al de Kurama, rozando sus labios con los de el, creando un contacto simplemente delicioso para ambos, pues ambos se sonrojaron un poco, pasando desapercibido, gracias a la oscuridad de la noche. —Nos veremos...espero que pronto... —agrego Hiei, al romper aquel beso, para salir por la ventana, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el Makai, antes de que se hiciera mas tarde; mientras el aun dormido Kurama, murmuraba entre sueños, el nombre del youkai de fuego.

**Continuara ... **

**Pues biEn hasta aquí el cap 6, espero les haya gustado y como ven las cosas se ponen mejor .. jaja Shiori tiene buena intuición... y pues ¿que pasara ahora? No se pueden perder el siguiente capi .." ¿volviste?" hasta el siguiente cap. Ahora a los reviews.**

**Blood fetish:**Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y por tus comentarios nos hacen mucha ilusión y ánimos para seguir escribiendo , y sobre todo gracias por tomarte el tiempo dejaras tus reviews , y pues que bueno que estés disfrutando mucho del la historia que como ves cada vez se pone mas buena , ahora Kurama ya reconoció sus sentimientos y hasta Shiori se entero , jejeje n/n y ese beso estuvo kawai!! jejeje pero bueno mira ya me emocione XXD , espero leerte pronto el siguiente cap. Te cuidas mucho , besos 0

Chao!!

Saludos y que pases bien

Att. Klover-san y Roronoa Mianamino


	7. volviste?

Hola que tal

**Hola que tal? , bienvenidos a otro capi mas de "**_**No permitiré que nadie interfiera en nuestro camino**_**" jeje gracias por su paciencia , por sus reviews y todo el apoyo , espero disfruten la 7ma entrega de esta historia , gracias sobre todo a nuestra amiga y seguidora **_**Blood-fetish**_** , gracias por tus comentarios , espero disfrutes mucho de este capi nn.**

**Disclaimer: **YYH no nos pertenece , nosotras solo tomamos prestados a dos lindos personajes, un pelirrojo bello y un youkai malhumorado de lo mas kawai XXD jejeje en fin espero disfruten mucho este capi , ya sabe que YYH es propiedad de su creador el gran Togashi sensei , ya lo saben , sin mas que agregar , disfruten del fic

**7. ¿volviste?**

Al día siguiente, Kurama despertó con una mezcla de alegría, tristeza y un poco de impaciencia, pues durante sus sueños, había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Hiei, e incluso de expresarle lo que sentía y besar aquellos labios suyos. Había sido algo maravilloso e increíble, pues realmente había sentido ese beso, "como si en verdad hubiera ocurrido". Creía que solo era su imaginación, pues desconocía que Hiei realmente lo había ido a ver la noche anterior, y que lo que el consideraba imaginación, había sido real. Aunque eso no le quitaba la sensación de vació que llevaba consigo, pues incluso en su sueño, había perdido a Hiei, cosa que le entristecía, pues le recordaba a aquel día en que había tenido que despedirse de el.

Por otro lado, la impaciencia se apoderaba de su ser, pues no podía quitarse de la mente, que al terminar las clases de aquel día, iría a buscar al mitad koorime. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire fresco, asomándose por la ventana, y se fue a arreglar, para irse a la escuela. Poco mas tarde, ya estaba en el comedor, desayunando junto a su madre, quien a simple vista, notaba que su hijo ya estaba mejor, lo que le quito "un peso de encima".

Ya en la escuela, Kurama estaba un poco mas concentrado que en días pasados. Trato de sacarse de la mente todo aquel asunto, lográndolo, pero solo por ratos. Cada vez que se impacientaba, el tiempo comenzaba a correr mas lento, y peor ahora que era momento del receso, pues con el, había llegado aquel motón de chicas que venían a tratar de socializar o de compartir sus almuerzos con el. No se dio cuenta del momento en que ellas se aparecieron en la escena, y pensando en Hiei, un suspiro se escapo de su boca, ocasionando que las chicas se pusieran mas "acosadoras" de lo normal.

—¡Minamino-san, come conmigo, por favor! —decían algunas

—¡Minamino-san! yo traigo sukiyaki, ¿no gustas un poco? —decían algunas otras, variando los alimentos xP y algunas de ellas, mencionando que ellas mismas los habían preparado.

—Ah...discúlpenme, no puedo aceptarles la comida. Mi madre me ha preparado el almuerzo hoy, y no puedo dejarlo. Seria una gran descortesía de mi hacia a ella. Lo siento, pero gracias por ofrecerme los almuerzos nonUU — respondió el , pues sabia que el aceptar la comida de aquellas chicas, era el equivalente a decirles que tenían oportunidades con el, cuando no era así.

—Esta bien, lo entendemos. Solo dime una cosa, por favor... —dijo una de las mas observadoras de las chicas que estaban ahí —... ¿en quien estabas pensando cuando suspiraste hace rato? —agrego, haciéndose a la ilusión de que seguramente había suspirado por una de ellas, sonriendo ante la "posibilidad" de que seria ella.

— .o.U ah...pues...no...no era por nadie en especial...solo fue un suspiro sin razón alguna... —respondió.

—hmmm...no te creo...pero esta bien...supongo que en algún momento sabremos de quien se trata— dijo la autora de aquella pregunta. "_Si solo supieran..._", pensaba, algo curioso de saber como reaccionarían si se enteraran de quien era el dueño de su corazón, respondiéndole a aquella chica, un simple: "Cuando haya alguien, quizás se enteren...", haciendo como si en verdad no hubiese nadie que captara su atención, cubriendo todo con una bella sonrisa.

Logro zafarse de aquellas chicas, salió del salón, y llegó a la azotea, llevando consigo, solamente su cajita del almuerzo. "Es una buena vista la que hay desde aquí...", pensaba, mientras tomaba un gran respiro de aire fresco, que tanta falta le hacia.

—Como me gustaría que el estuviera aquí...!Hiei...!? —diciendo esa ultima palabra no muy fuerte, pero algo sorprendido por el pequeño destello de youki muy familiar que sintió. Se giró de inmediato hacia donde había provenido el youki, alcanzado a ver por unas milésimas, una sombra que desapareció de un árbol cercano a aquel lugar. —Hiei... —dijo en voz baja, preguntándose que podría estar haciendo el en aquel lugar, o la razón por la que había ido.

—¿que haces? —pregunto una voz, pocos metros atrás de Kurama, quien al dar media vuelta, cambio su expresión de confusión, por una de alegría.

—¡Hiei! —dijo el, sonando muy sorprendido y alegre. Sintió unas terribles ganas de correr hacia el y abrazarle, pero logro contenerse, después de todo. —¿que haces aquí? —

—Nada...solo vine a verte... —con tono serio— Hace tiempo que no te veía... —agrego, acercándose a el, para no tener que estar hablando tan alto.

—...Si...Ya te extrañaba... —respondió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa tímida, mientras un delicado tono rojizo cubría su fino rostro.

—y que lo digas...había pensado venir antes, solo que Mukuro no me lo ha permitido... —

—Es raro...?desde cuando la obedeces tanto? —pregunto bastante extrañado.

—hn...desde que me tiene amenazado con lo de Yukina y...contigo... —

—¿Y a que se debe eso? —pregunto aun mas extrañado

—Es sencillo...le gusto, y desea tenerme a su lado, aun cuando esta bien conciente de que yo no le correspondo. Su plan es amenazarme para que yo no me aleje de ella. Es por eso que no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí. Ya casi debo irme, de lo contrario, seguro hará algo... — respondió, con la vista un poco perdida

—...entonces, ¿te quedaras a vivir en el Makai? —pregunto, con un dejo de tristeza.

—Eso es lo que ella desea. Estoy harto de vivir en el Mukade con ella. Ten por seguro que pronto volveré. Tengo una idea con la que haré que todo vuelva a como era antes, sin que me siga amenazando... —

—Espero que todo salga bien... —

—Si...No soportaría quedarme mas tiempo con ella... —

—Nee, y... ¿a que se debe que te preocupes por mi? —

—...no sabia que te molestara... —

—Y no me molesta, solo que es raro que me lo digas tan abiertamente—

—Es fácil saber el porque. —dijo, acercándose al pelirrojo, y acorralándolo entre su cuerpo y la reja que rodeaba la azotea, tomando el rostro del kitsune con sus manos, acariciando aquella piel tersa, llevando sus manos, hasta el cabello de Kurama, tomándolo firmemente de los mechones que caían a los costados de su rostro, sin lastimarlo, jalándolo, terminando aquel "ritual", con lo que tanto habían deseado: Un beso.

Al principio, los ojos de Kurama estaban totalmente abiertos por aquella sorpresa que Hiei le acababa de dar, además del intenso color rojizo que ahora se apoderaba de sus mejillas. No le tomo mucho el dejarse llevar por esa acción, e hizo "su parte", respondiendo cariñosamente a ella.

Hiei soltó el cabello de Kurama, dirigiendo sus manos a la cintura del zorro, mientras el pelirrojo sostenía firme y suavemente el rostro de Hiei, al tiempo en que, inconscientemente, pasaban de un simple roce de labios, a un dulce jugueteo de lenguas, en un contacto enloquecedoramente perfecto, mismo que tanto habían deseado, y que solo hasta ahora, podían experimentar. Separaron sus bocas, sintiéndose algo raros, pues no se habían imaginado que algún día en verdad llegaran a hacer eso, especialmente Hiei, quien tomo la palabra, sin soltar la cintura del zorro, que aun estaba entre sus manos.

—¿Ahora entiendes el porque vine hasta aquí a verte, y el porque me preocupo por ti?

—...no sabia que me corresponderías de esta forma... —respondió, bastante sonrojado, pues no se esperaba tales reacciones de parte del youkai de fuego.

—...keh...me siento un poco estúpido... —contesto Hiei, con una cierta sonrisa en su rostro, pues estaba alegre, pero a la vez, un poco incomodo, pues era la primera vez que expresaba sus sentimientos mas "abiertamente".

—...no eres el único... —decía Kurama, sonriendo de forma parecida, y con cierto brillo en los ojos. Hiei dio un breve suspiro.

—Debo irme, si no, Mukuro se enterara de que me escape. Nos veremos después, lo prometo. —respondió, sellando esa promesa, con un beso en la mano de Kurama.

—Esta bien...solo dime una cosa. ¿Como escaparas? —

—No te preocupes...Lo tengo todo bajo control... —respondió, dejando aquel lugar, y alejándose rápidamente, mientras Kurama se quedaba con una gran incógnita en su mente. En eso, sonó el timbre para volver a clases.

Ya en el salón, no pudo concentrarse de nueva cuenta. Estaba algo desconcertado, pues no sabia que era lo que Hiei planeaba hacer; además de que tenia un gran hueco en el estomago, pues debido a la visita de Hiei, no había podido ingerir ni un bocado de su almuerzo xD Seguía algo incrédulo ante la idea de que Hiei había decidido "desafiar" a Mukuro, solo para ir a verle un rato, y mas aun, a declararle sus sentimientos. Aun podía sentir el aliento de Hiei, y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Era algo indescriptible.

El resto del día escolar, paso sin captar siquiera el mínimo de su atención. Cuando se dio cuenta, la hora de salida ya había llegado, y como en cada Viernes, con ella, llegaban aquellas chicas que deseaban salir con el. Normalmente, le eran indiferentes, pero esta vez, las veía como una especie de obstáculo. Logro evadirlas rápidamente, y se apresuro a llegar a su casa, a terminar de acomodar sus cosas. Al cabo de unos instantes, ya estaba de camino al Makai, a toda velocidad.

Mientras tanto, en aquel mundo, se encontraba Hiei, caminando de regreso al Mukade. Mukuro se encontraba afuera, recargada a un lado de la entrada, esperándolo, y luciendo una cara de pocos amigos. El youkai de fuego, pretendiendo que "no había nadie allí", trato de pasar de largo, tratando de entrar allí, cuando la voz de Mukuro se escucho:

—¿Te divertiste patrullando? —

_**continuara.. **_

jujuj que pasara ahora? ... ¿seguirá Mukuro metiendo sus narices donde no la llaman? Al fin se besaron y se confesaron sus sentimientos n/n, ojala el plan de Hiei funcione , no se pierdan el siguiente capi.

**Blood fetish**: muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo , por leer nuestra historia que bueno saber que la estés disfrutando , cuídate y nos leemos en el siguiente capi , que va estar muy bueno , te lo aseguro .. y te cuento que el lemon .. se acerca jajajaja , cuídate y hasta entonces

Chao!!


	8. la batalla definitiva

Hola que tal , saludos a tods , gracias por toda su paciencia y apoyo , les tenemos por acá , el capi 8 de "no permitiré que n

**Hola que tal , saludos a tods , gracias por toda su paciencia y apoyo , les tenemos por acá , el capi 8 de "no permitiré que nadie interfiera en nuestro camino" ... espero lo disfruten mucho , dejen reviews y ya saben este es un fic en equipo de Roronoa-Minamino San y su servidora Klover-chan , esperamos sus comentarios ... sin mas que agregar .. que la pasen bien . por cierto dejamos un saludo a nuestra lectora numero 1 .. **_**blood fetish**_** gracias por leer!!**

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece es propiedad de su dueño Togashi sensei , nosotras solo tomamos prestados a cierta parejita de lo mas kawaii!! n/n .. pues bien ya lo saben .. lean y disfruten de la historia .

Cap 8. ahora o nunca , la batalla decisiva

_**En el capi anterior ...**_

Mientras tanto, en aquel mundo, se encontraba Hiei, caminando de regreso al Mukade. Mukuro se encontraba afuera, recargada a un lado de la entrada, esperandolo, y luciendo una cara de pocos amigos. El youkai de fuego, pretendiendo que "no habia nadie alli", trato de pasar de largo, tratando de entrar allí, cuando la voz de Mukuro se escucho:

—Te divertiste patrullando? —

—...que te importa... —

—Veo que si...y como no habrías de hacerlo, después del descanso que decidiste darte? No recuerdo haberte permitido largarte de aquí... —dijo reciamente

—...!!— sus ojos se abrieron mas que de costumbre ante aquella sorpresa que Mukuro le había dado.

—Que? Creíste que no me daría cuenta de ello? Te mande a vigilar, y me dijeron que te ausentaste por un rato...No creas que puedes engañarme— agregó, lanzando una muy recia mirada hacia el, en espera de una respuesta.

—hn... —recobrando su expresión inicial. —No creí que estarías tan necesitada como para hacer eso...y sabes? Me alegro de haberme escapado, pues eso me ha ayudado a decidirme sobre lo que haré. Y por cierto, me ha sido conveniente que te hayas dado cuenta de que me escape...pues así no tendré que darte explicaciones de nada— respondió tranquilamente, mientras Mukuro estaba que ardía en el enojo, pero con algo de curiosidad pues no sabia que seria lo que Hiei pensaba hacer. Hiei levanto su cabeza, mirándola a los ojos, y sonriéndole algo malicioso, con un gran brillo en los ojos —Lo haré! Tu, miserable...te reto a una batalla. La única regla es que, el ganador será libre de hacer lo que desee sin ningún tipo de consecuencias, aun si su decisión no le parece al vencido, y podrá decidir incluso, el futuro del otro. En otras palabras, si gano, me largare de aquí, y tu no volverás a fastidiarme, ni te entrometerás ni con Yukina o Kurama. Si tu ganas, me quedare aquí, a tu lado, hasta que cambies de parecer. —

Mukuro sonrió bastante aliviada y alegre por aquella propuesta, y agrego: —Esta bien, acepto tu propuesta, solo que quiero agregar algo a mi premio. Si pierdes, parte de tu pago hacia mi, será que vayas de nuevo hasta el mundo humano, y elimines totalmente a tu hermana y al Youko, además de que quiero pruebas de que en verdad lo hiciste. —dijo, con una gran sonrisa perversa en su rostro, tratando de intimidar a Hiei, quien estaba muy animado a comenzar a pelear por su libertad.

—Sigue soñando, mujer. Es lo mas que lograras obtener... —decía, despojándose de su túnica, y alistándose para pelear.

—Eso lo veremos... —contestó, complacido y haciéndose totalmente a la idea de que ganaría, pues bien sabia que era mucho mas fuerte que Hiei. —Estas seguro de que no quieres entrenar algunos días? O es que ya ansías cargar con los cadáveres de aquellos dos... —decía burlonamente.

—Deja de decir estupideces, y pelea... —respondió, empuñando su espada y lanzándose a atacar a Mukuro—Gyaaaaaa!!

El youkai de fuego comenzó a atacar con su katana, mientras ella apenas si alcanzaba a esquivarlo, pues era demasiado rápido. Mas que la vez que habían peleado. Aunque eso no fue gran problema, pues aprovecho unas milésimas de segundo en que Hiei se descuido, dándole un gran golpe en el estomago, mismo que lo lanzó lejos, sofocándolo.

—...buen golpe...pero será el único que logres darme... —dijo Hiei, convencido de que asi seria, y sonriendo un poco, pues hacia tiempo que no peleaba por una razón tan valiosa.

—Vas a pelear? O quieres seguir platicando? —contesto ella, con tono impaciente por terminar pronto, pues realmente quería quedarse con Hiei, y apartar a Kurama de su camino. —Recuerda que tu futuro y el de otros 2 dependen del resultado de esta pelea... —alcanzo a decir , poco antes de que Hiei continuara atacando, y acertando bastantes golpes en esta ocasión. "_Solo es cuestión de tiempo..._", pensaba el, mientras seguía lanzando golpes con su katana.

—nnnn...hyaaaa!! —gritó, mientras clavaba aquella arma en un costado de Mukuro, lo que la hizo enfurecer, y como resultado, dándole un gran golpe mas fuerte a Hiei, usando su youki, y tirandolo al suelo. Estaba sofocado, y el cansancio comenzaba a mostrarse un poco, aunque su deseo de ser libre y estar de vuelta al lado del pelirrojo, era mucho mas grande que aquello. Se levanto casi de inmediato del suelo, y continuo sus ataques, acertando aun mas golpes que antes.

Mukuro también estaba cansándose, pues lo mas que podía hacer era defenderse de los golpes y lanzar algunos en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, ya que Hiei estaba totalmente a la ofensiva.

—No entiendo porque te empeñas tanto en volver al mundo humano... —decia, sonando algo agitada.

—...no te importa... —respondió sonando agitado también.

—Dices que odias a los humanos...no se porque deseas tanto el contradecirte tu mismo. Tu hermana debe ser la mayor razón de que quieras regresar, pero bien sabes que no corre ningún tipo de peligro en aquel mundo. O será que quizás deseas ver a aquel zorro— pregunto maliciosamente, tratando de distraer al koorime.

—no te importa... —

—ha! Eso debe ser... —decía , tratando aun de distraerlo un poco, sacando a flote aquellos puntos débiles, justo cuando el pelirrojo hizo presencia en aquel lugar.

—...!! Hiei...!! —dijo Kurama con un tono algo bajo y bastante perplejo. No sabia precisamente el porque estaban peleando, y realmente no imagino encontrarse aquella escena al llegar a ese lugar.

—hmm...tal parece que no tendrás que cargar con el cuerpo del youko hasta aquí cuando terminemos de pelear...— decía Mukuro, sonriendo aun mas maliciosamente mientras se deleitaba con aquella idea de sacar al youko del camino y quedándose con Hiei.

—de que demonios hablas...!? —pregunto Hiei, volteando hacia el lugar que Mukuro le indicaba con la mirada, deteniéndose en seco al ver al kitsune, quien solo los veía a varios metros de ellos, distrayéndose totalmente, dándole a Mukuro el tiempo suficiente para atacar usando su youki, haciendo una herida bastante grande a la mitad del pecho del demonio de fuego.

—Hiei!! Cuidado!! —gritó el Youko al ver que Mukuro se disponía a darle un segundo ataque, mismo que el pelinegro logro esquivar gracias al aviso del zorro.

—Vamos, terminemos con esta pelea... —decía ella— aprovechemos que el esta aquí, así podrás acabar con el. —agregó, mientras Hiei tomaba mas fuerzas para seguir peleando, pensando en el pelirrojo y en que el destino de ambos youkai dependía del resultado de esta batalla.

—nnnn...hyaaaa!! Jaou...ensatsu ken!! —grito Hiei, lanzándose velozmente hacia ella, golpeándola con su katana, la cual ahora estaba toda cubierta de llamas negras, tirandola al suelo debido al fuerte impacto.

—Haz mejorado mucho desde aquella vez en que peleamos— decía ella, limpiándose un poco de la sangre que brotaba de aquella herida recién hecha.

—Levante! O es que deseas darte por vencida desde ahora? —

Mukuro se puso de pie, ya algo molesta, pues las cosas no estaban saliendo como esperaba. Sabia que si la pelea terminara en ese mismo instante, Hiei seria el ganador sin duda alguna, a pesar de las heridas y golpes que había recibido de parte de ella. De pronto, detono su propio youki y se lanzo a toda velocidad a atacar a Hiei, quien de inmediato hizo lo mismo.

Estaban muy parejos, aunque eso era solo cuestión de tiempo, pues ella aumento el poder de sus ataques, obligando a Hiei a utilizar ataques mas fuertes. Finalmente, llego el momento decisivo, el momento en que de una vez por todas, terminarían con aquella batalla. Entre todos los ataques, Hiei había logrado despojarse del vendaje que cubría su brazo derecho, dejando descubierto al dragón que vivía allí, y para suerte suya, Mukuro no se había dado cuenta de ello, pues estaba bastante ocupada atacándolo. "_Es mi oportunidad_", pensó, y sin dar mas tiempo a nada, se apresuro a lanzar su mortífero ataque.

—Jaou ensatsu...kokuryuhaaaaa!! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, estirando su brazo hacia delante lo mas que podía, liberando al dragón negro, el cual se dirigió directamente hacia Mukuro. Hiei no podía hacer mas que esperar que el ataque diera resultado, pues sabia que con el, se iban sus ultimas fuerzas para pelear, y si Mukuro lograba esquivarlo o salir sin mucho daño, seria el fin para Kurama, y por tanto, para Hiei. Mantuvo su vista fija en Mukuro, de quien solo se alcanzo a apreciar su silueta desvaneciéndose entre las oscuras llamas del fuego negro del dragón. —Seguramente no ha quedado nada de ella...es imposible que sobreviva a tal ataque desde una distancia tan corta... —dijo el pelinegro con voz algo baja, esperando a que el dragón regresara a su lugar debido. De pronto, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—keh!...gah...que? crees que ya me derrotaste? —dijo una ya muy malherida Mukuro, quien salía de entre las piedras y la tierra que se habían acumulado con el ataque.

—...maldita... —dijo el, apretando los dientes, mientras un asombrado Kurama los miraba desde una distancia segura para el.

—Te mostraré lo que es verdadero poder... —decía Mukuro, mientras Coria hacia Hiei, golpeándolo en cuanto lo tuvo cerca de ella, mientras que el youkai de fuego nada podía hacer para detener los golpes, pues lo tomó de sorpresa, además de que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. De pronto, unos finos hilos de sangre salieron de su boca, llegando hasta su barbilla. Cada vez se sentía mas adolorido, debil y cansado. Estaba empezando a perder el conocimiento.

Kurama, por su parte, no podía hacer mucho. Sabía que si interfería, Hiei jamás se lo perdonaría. Lo más que podía hacer era darle ánimos 'a su manera' para que pudiese terminar por sí solo la pelea.

Mukuro dejó de atacar por unos instantes solo para alistar su ataque final, que si bien no sería para acabar del todo con Hiei, al menos le serviría para acabar con la batalla. Hiei estaba a escasos metros de ella, aun se mantenía de pie, aunque estaba balanceándose, peleando consigo mismo por mantenerse de pie, tratando de idear una forma de acabar con Mukuro, aunque para estas alturas, cualquier cosa era prácticamente imposible. No perdía de vista a Mukuro, hasta que de pronto, algo en el suelo a su alrededor llamó su atención. Toda aquella tierra comenzó a cubrirse de pequeñas flores extrañas, parecidas a las flores que crecen en los árboles de cerezos. "_Son de...Kurama..._" pensó. Y en efecto, así era. Esa era la forma en que el pelirrojo le daba ánimos desde lejos, demostrándole que a pesar de 'la distancia entre ellos', aun estaba cerca de él. Y no sólo eso, sino que también le dio un poco de su energía, pues esa era una función muy rara y única de esas flores: Transmitir energía a una determinada persona. Hiei se sentía un poco distinto, con un poco mas de energía que antes, listo para construir su futuro a partir de ese momento, mientras Mukuro se acercaba velozmente hacia él, con sus puños llenos de youki, totalmente lista para poner fin a la pelea. Estaba muy concentrada en los puntos que debía golpear para no matarlo. Estaba a solo unos metros de lograrlo, hasta que de pronto se detuvo en seco, con la mirada algo perdida, y logrando bajarla un poco, se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido: La katana de fuego negro de Hiei le estaba atravesando una parte del estómago. Se sorprendió con eso, pues Hiei no había esperado a tenerla cerca para atacarla, sino que había lanzando la katana, arriesgándose a fallar, pues estaba conciente de que si ella se acercaba demasiado a el, el resultado hubiese sido otro, aun si intentase atacarla. Lo que mas la impresionó fue la precisión con que la había lanzado, pues a pesar de ser una herida que daba por terminada la pelea, no era una herida fatal, por lo que su vida no Coria peligro alguno.

—eres...un maldito... —logró decir ella, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, con un poco de sangre saliendo de su boca. Hiei se acercó a ella para tomar su katana, y así evitarle una herida mas grande a Mukuro. Antes de cerrar sus ojos, y caer desplomada por el cansancio, la youkai alcanzó a decir —que envidia...me da ese sujeto... —refiriéndose a Kurama, quien se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos.

—hn... —

—Hiei!...estas bien?­— preguntó el pelirrojo con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

—Estoy bien... —logró responder con tono bajo. De pronto, el cansancio lo venció, haciéndolo caer hacia al frente, justo a donde se encontraba Kurama, quien lo sostuvo con sus brazos.

Varias horas mas tarde, Hiei despertó. Estaba recostado sobre una superficie suave, y sin levantarse, dio un vistazo a su entorno. Le era bastante familiar, pues había estado allí antes. De pronto, la puerta de aquel lugar se abrió, abriendole paso al pelirrojo, confirmando lo que había pensado: Estaba en la habitación de Kurama.

—Al fin despiertas... —dijo Kurama, mientras dejaba en una mesa cercana la charola con comida y té que había traído consigo de la cocina, y acercándose a Hiei, para revisar sus heridas.

—...uhm...que? —preguntó Hiei al notar que Kurama lo miraba detenidamente.

—Nada, solo estaba revisando tus heridas— respondió, mientras revisaba los parches y vendajes que le había puesto —Veo que ya estás mejor. Te estás recuperando muy rápido.—

—Eso parece... —contestó Hiei

—Me parece muy bien— agregó el kitsune, mientras servía un poco de comida en el plato y servía algo de té en uno de los vasos, entregándoselos a Hiei, quien los tomó y comenzó a comer un poco.

—que sucedió con Mukuro? —preguntó con tono de curiosidad.

—Me hice cargo de sus heridas. Cuando se quedaron inconscientes, los llevé al Mukade, y ahí me hice cargo de las heridas de ambos. Estará bien, pues no fueron heridas graves las que tenía.

Fue una tarde muy tranquila la que pasaron, pues no había mucho que se pudiera hacer, ya que Hiei estaba aun herido, y Kurama cuidaba de él. Poco a poco fue anocheciendo, y con ello, Kurama fue preparando todo para la hora de dormir, dejando a Hiei en la cama, mientras el se alistaba para dormir en el futón. Ambos querían decir algo sobre lo que tanto deseaban hablar, pero ninguno se animó a decir palabra sobre eso, y se durmieron, como en cualquier otra noche.

Ya por la mañana, Hiei se encontraba mucho mejor, pues sanaba mas rápido que un youkai normal, además de que sus heridas habían sido tratadas con plantas medicinales, por lo que sanaba aun mas rápido que de costumbre. Siguió reposando toda la mañana, mientras Kurama le contaba de forma convincente a Shiori el porqué no había salido y el porqué Hiei estaba todo herido, descansando en su cama; logrando convencerla.

Ya era casi medio día, y Hiei ya estaba de pie, listo para salir. Kurama lo miró cuando éste terminaba de ponerse su túnica.

—Que haces? —preguntó el pelirrojo

—tengo que salir un rato... —

—irás a ver a Mukuro, verdad? —

—si...aunque no se trata precisamente sobre ella...aun quedaron asuntos pendientes. No será necesario pelear, si es que en verdad mantiene su palabra... —respondió, dejando a Kurama con una incógnita sobre su cabeza, pues no sabía a que se refería Hiei con todo eso.

—Esta bien...sólo...ten cuidado, por favor —contestó el pelirrojo, mientras Hiei salía por la ventana, saltando de árbol en árbol, alejándose a toda velocidad, mientras Kurama hacía un pequeño Kekkai en su habitación para evitar que su madre entrara y se diera cuenta de que Hiei se había ido sin siquiera usar la puerta de la casa.

**Continuara ...**

**Wow!! Jejeje cada vez la cosa esta mejor y esa pelea si que fue intensa .. no se pueden perder por nada lo que sucederá ahora .. .el gran final esta cerca .. y no se lo pueden perder ... así que esperen el siguiente capi .**

**Hasta entonces , nos leemos , saludos **

**chao!! nn **


	9. Al fin juntos

Saludos! Esta vez me ha tocado a mi actualizar aca en ff (Roronoa ^^). Hemos tenido algunos cuantos contratiempos, pero al fin hemos llegado a lo que viene siendo algo asi como El final de la historia, aunque eso no quiere decir que es el ultimo capitulo, pues aun falta un pequeño extra, pero eso ya tendran que leerlo en su debido momento.

Mientras tanto, les dejamos el capitulo 9, esperando sea de su agrado.

**Cap 9. Al fin juntos **

Después de recorrer una cierta distancia, Hiei logró llegar al Mukade. Entró allí y se dirigió a la habitación donde normalmente se encontraba Mukuro, encontrándose de frente con ella, quien le miró con algo de enojo, frustración y un dejo de tristeza debido a lo de la batalla. En eso, ella comenzó a hablar.

—que es lo que quieres? Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí... —

—He venido, porque quiero estar totalmente seguro de que ya no nos molestarás mas con tus 'caprichos'. —

—Si es solo por eso, no tienes que preocuparte. Dije que no lo haría, y no lo haré, pues me gusta mantener mi palabra. No por nada llegué a ser gobernante de este reino—

—Si, lo supuse. Aunque no vine solo por eso. Quise ver como estabas después de la pelea. Tómalo como una especie de agradecimiento. Después de todo, y aunque nos hayas molestado, me haz ayudado desde hace tiempo. —

—hn... —

—Veo que estas mejor, así que me voy. Aún debo buscar unas cosas —

—Imagino que es lo que buscas...Te diré como conseguirlo...Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de haber 'interferido'— respondió, aceptando que ya estaba 'fuera de combate'

Ya en el mundo humano, habían pasado varias horas desde que Hiei se había ido, afuera, un anaranjado cielo cubría la ciudad. Por las ventanas de las casas se iba filtrando parte de aquella cálida luz, cubriendo también parte de esos interiores. Al cabo de un rato, el cielo anaranjado le abría paso a la oscuridad de la noche. Y poco después de que llegara la noche, llegó Hiei, entrando por la ventana, como siempre hacía. Kurama aún se encontraba en la habitación, pues se había quedado haciendo sus deberes. Giró su cabeza hacia la ventana, y le miró entrar.

—Creí que ibas a tardar menos en regresar— dijo el kitsune.

—Pensé lo mismo—

—Y....a que fuiste...? —pregunto, odiándose al soltar esas palabras, pues se sentía algo entrometido.

—...ya no tiene importancia... —le respondió, sonriéndole sinceramente, mientras le tendía al pelirrojo su mano derecha, misma que había traído detrás de su espalda desde que llegó, y justo en ella, traía un hermoso ramo de las mas raras y bellas flores de todo el Makai. —Son para ti, kitsune... —

—Hiei....n-no se...que decir... —respondió bastante sonrojado —Debe haberte tomado mucho tiempo el encontrarlas...muchas gracias... —agregó, tomando el ramo, y poniéndolo en el buró mas cercano, mientras Hiei tomaba con sus manos el suave y delicado rostro de Kurama, besando sus finos labios, intensificando aquel beso poco a poco, y añadiéndole algunas cuantas caricias, en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, incitando al pelirrojo a hacer lo mismo sobre el cuerpo del mitad koorime.

Poco a poco, la excitación fue incrementándose, haciendo que ambos desearan una misma cosa: Consumar aquel deseo que este amor les dejaba. Kurama tomó la palabra, entre un beso y otro, jadeando un poco por la falta de aire.

—Hiei... tú sabes lo que siento por ti … me gustas mucho, Hiei … te quiero y además siento un gran lazo entre nosotros sin embargo ahora…. Yo- yo te AMO , y …. También …..hummm, pues ……Te DESEO , hiei — termino diciendo bajando la mirada muy apenado.

—sabes ¿Que me dirías si, te cuento...pues que yo siento lo mismo?— esto ultimo lo dijo en un mero susurro lleno de pasión

Kurama se quedo un rato, muy apenado y su carita estaba rojísima, luego sonrió con dulzura y timidez, besando a Hiei con muchas ganas

—estas seguro que… quieres hacerlo... me da miedo, lastimarte— dijo Kurama

—yo se que no me lastimaras…además te …AMO —respondió Hiei

**Hiei (pov)**

Kurama se a cerco mas a mi para abrazarme, y comenzó a besar mis labios dulce y cariñosamente, mientras comenzaba quitar mi capa, iba despacio y tranquilamente, aunque se que estaba muy nervioso, se notaba ya que sus manos sudorosas estaban temblando, y suspiraba fuerte, yo también comencé a desabotonar su camisa, hasta que los dos quedamos con los torsos descubiertos, luego me miro un rato, sus verdes y bellos ojos, no mostraban mas que pasión, entrega y sobre todo amor no había rastros de mentira, ¿en verdad me amaba?

-Hi..Hiei déjame perderme en tu bella mirada…–me susurro, sentí mi rostro arder, al tiempo que descubrí que una traviesa y sudosa mano comenzaba a bajar desde mi pecho hasta mi ombligo, fue despacio y tiernamente, provocando que yo suspirara de emoción y excitación…suave, despacio, sensual, delicadamente…..sutil, amorosamente, fue bajando mas…y mas….

-Hi..hiei….me gustas, me encantas…te adoro….me gustas mucho, mucho, mucho…muchooooo –me beso mas mientras que comenzaba a bajar mis pantalones lentamente, con cuidado…. Y yo trataba de no gritar, estaba muy excitado, ya no aguantaría mucho.

**(Fin del Pov)**

-hagamos…el amor…Hiei…te necesito tanto –susurro sensualmente Kurama en el oído del jaganshi enviando una oleada de excitación.

-Si…te amo, mi bello kitsune….Te amo….- dijo casi sin aire, en un mero suspiro, Kurama termino de bajar los pantalones de Hiei, para lo que el jaganshi rápidamente trato de cubrirse con lo mas cercano que eran las sabanas de la cama del kitsune con el rostro muy enrojecido.

-no te apenes mi jaganshi…eres bello y perfecto y te amo….-dijo suavemente sonrojándose al ver que Hiei estaba al desnudo frente a el.

Hiei lentamente comenzó a bajar los pijamas de Kurama, muy tímidamente, introdujo su mano, dentro de su ropa interior, hasta encontrarse con el miembro de Kurama, quien dejo escapar un sofocado gemidito, estaba muy excitado, cerro sus ojos fuertemente, mientras le besaba los labios con desesperación…

Hiei acariciaba esas partes de su cuerpo con ternura, no con lujuria ni mucho menos malicia, sino con gran cariño, amor y deseo, Kurama ahogaba sus gemidos en la boca de Hiei, nunca había sentido tanta excitación en su vida, ni tanto nerviosismo…lo que sintió a continuación fue como bajaban sus pantalones y luego su ropa interior con cuidado y lentitud, disfrutaba mucho del movimiento de la ropa abandonando su cuerpo….

Lentamente…cuando se dio cuenta estaba completamente al desnudo con Hiei en la cama...sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se le iba a la cara, mantuvo los ojos fuertemente cerrados y siguió besando los dulces labios de Hiei, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas…

Hiei se pego mas a Kurama de modo de quedar muy, pero muy pegados, de esta manera todo el calor y los movimientos que alguno hacia eran percibidos por el otro…

El calor de dos cuerpos, Hiei se movía rítmicamente, lento, pausado y tiernamente rozándose con el cuerpo de Kurama, quien sollozaba de placer, al sentir esas caricias tan placenteras, y como esas partes eran rozadas por la intimidad de Hiei, se cubrieron bajo las sabanas mientras que se acariciaban dulcemente…

Con cuidado de no lastimar al kitsune, Hiei acaricio, las partes del zorro de una manera única, Kurama ya no sabia que hacer, estaba completamente perdido en su placer, y solo podía entregarse de lleno a las manos traviesas y juguetonas del jaganshi que no paraban de acariciar, apretar suavemente, y masajear allí donde el kitsune sentía la gloria, poco a poco Hiei fue bajando hasta esas partes y comenzó dando suaves besitos por todo su miembro y luego besar justo en la punta...instintivamente Kurama grito al tiempo que no podía evitar retorcerse en la cama, clamando por liberarse…

-ahhh ayyy...ya…ahhhh, hummm…ahhh, ahhh uhhh

Pero no lo dejo allí luego chupo, mordisqueo suavemente para no lastimarlo, e introdujo de lleno el rico músculo en su boca, succionándolo despacito, a lo que no tardo demasiado en sentir como toda su boca se llenaba hasta los confines de la sustancia mas deliciosa que había probado jamás…

Sintió como Kurama sollozaba por el orgasmo, y temblaba ante toda esa lluvia de excitación…ligeras lagrimas se escapaban de los ojos cerrados del pelirrojo, quien después cayo casi inconsciente en la cama, respirando con dificultad tratando de no ahogarse en el placer y la falta de aire….

El kitsune rápidamente recobro el aliento pero aun estaba excitado y mucho, acerco sus labios al miembro de Hiei y le dio una húmeda y larga lametada, chupándolo con deseo, pero siempre teniendo el cuidado de no lastimar a su pareja, Hiei se vino por completo dentro de su boca, arqueándose hacia atrás, mientras que gemía y gritaba el nombre del youko.

quiero estar…dentro tuyo…por favor te necesito...-dijo sofocado Kurama, con la cara encendida en deseo.

-quiero tenerte dentro...mío…-le respondió Hiei, dulcemente tartamudeando por la excitación.

Kurama se posiciono, estaba muerto de placer y de deseo, sin embargo en su mente sólo deseaba no lastimar a Hiei y darle todo ese placer y demostrarle de la manera mas sublime, el sentimiento que tenia hacia él….

-t..ten…go miedo, de lastimarte….-dijo Kurama a Hiei al verse en esa posición y dándose cuenta que si no se controlaba, podía dañar el cuerpo de su pareja.

-no t...te preo..cupes.... yo s..e que no me lastimaras…con..fío en ti .. po..porque te ..amo-dijo abrazándose al pelirrojo y besándolo con gran devoción y ternura.

Kurama se sintió infinitamente feliz de que Hiei confiara en el...y decidió que lo harían.

Se inclino despacito abriendo las piernas de Hiei, quien abrazo con sus delgadas piernas la cintura de Kurama. Lentamente como pudo logro aguantar el deseo desbordado que tenia de entrar en Hiei de un solo, y sin embargo lo hizo lento pausado, delicadamente hasta con cierta timidez. Con movimientos suaves y pausado para no lastimarlo, aun así Hiei parecía incomodo y estaba pasando por mucho dolor esto reflejado en la expresión de su rostro.

-¿quieres.. que me detenga?- preguntó Kurama mas bien ahogado de placer –lo que menos quiero es lastimarte, Hiei.

-no, por favor, no te detengas, puedo soportar solo déjame acostumbrarme...a...a...la sensación...

Kurama iba lento y cuidadoso, para no lastimar a su querido demonio de fuego, y Hiei hacia lo posible por aguantar, mientras Kurama le susurraba palabras dulces y provocativas al odio que atenuaban su dolorosa experiencia, dándole besos y tocándolo muy sensualmente.

Se introdujo lentamente, Hiei apretó los dientes para no gritar de dolor y de placer a la vez ya que Kurama a pesar de su fragilidad y amabilidad, entraba con algo de fuerza, pero el dolor no duró mucho, poco a poco fue desapareciendo y fue sustituido por un placer delicioso e inimaginable.

Se quedaron quietos y en silencio unos momentos, conteniendo el aliento, entre ahogados gemidos y jadeos finalmente Kurama dio un ultimo empujón y entro por completo, ahora estaba completamente dentro del cuerpo de Hiei, la respiración era acompasada pero rápida los latidos del corazón iban a mil por hora, quería moverse, empujarse con muchas ganas y volverse por fin uno con aquel que amaba, pero no podía hacer eso no iba a lastimar al ser que significaba tanto para el, quería darle placer no dolor.

-Ku...ra...ma... –el pequeño koorime abrió sus ojos rojos que mantuvo cerrados durante la penetración en su interior, y ahora recobraba los sentidos poco a poco y podía ver claramente a un sonrojadísimo Kurama sobre el, con un rostro tan bello que no podía explicar todas las emociones que encerraba: placer, alegría, emoción, nerviosismo, deseo y todo mezclado, los ojos esmeraldas le contemplaban extasiado brillantes y mas expresivos que nunca, estaba sonriéndole, con una de las sonrisas mas bellas y puras que jamás le había regalado, el cabello rojizo empapado en sudor, su cuerpo desprendía un delicioso aroma a rosas muy penetrante, que era como un perfume afrodisíaco que lo volvía loco.

En ese punto Hiei se empujo un poco mas haciendo saber a Kurama que estaba listo, el kitsune se sintió sumamente feliz de saber que podría moverse con mas libertad ahora que Hiei ya parecía haberse acostumbrado a tenerle dentro y perdió un poco mas del miedo que tenia de lastimarlo.

Poco a poco fue empajándose mas hondamente, entrando y saliendo, retrocediendo y avanzando al mismo tiempo que con su mano libre lo masturbaba, llevando el mismo ritmo que su caderas, que bailaban la danza del amor, los movimientos no tardaron en hacerse mas rápidos y menos frenados, mas insistentes, las reaspiraciones se mezclaban los olores a sudor y a sexo, se fundían en el cuarto, la cama brincaba y temblaba, los movimientos eran ahora cada vez mas urgentes, mas necesitados, el kitsune repetía en un susurro ahogado el nombre del demonio, una y otra vez demandante y urgente como si fuera lo único que necesitaba para vivir, como el aire o el agua.

El oxigeno se volvía escaso, el calor se encerraba mas y mas, acrecentándose. El sudor le corría por la frente, se empujaba mas y mas las embestidas dejaban de ser cuidadosas y delicadas para volverse mas salvajes, jadeaba, llamaba a su amante, mientras que se inclinaba hacia el, dándole besos por todas partes, una ultima embestida Hiei sabia que su orgasmo seria pronto y el de Kurama igual, no faltaba mucho, lo sabia por la manera como el zorro se movía y le llamaba entre jadeos y grititos de gozo.

-AHH HIEI !!!!

Finalmente Kurama dio una ultima y fuerte embestida, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos que cerró ante la explosión de emociones, y se inclinó para gritar dentro de la boca de Hiei, en un beso deseoso y devorador...casi mordiéndolo, se vino por completo dentro de Hiei y éste al sentir el cálido líquido derramarse dentro suyo, se vino también ante lo confortante y maravilloso de la sensación, y ambos viajaron en ese momento al mismísimo paraíso.

-TE AMO!!!!

Era casi medianoche, ambos yacían recostados en la cama, abrazados, cubiertos solo con la delgada sabana que estaba en la cama. Se besaron dulcemente, poco antes de quedarse completamente dormidos por el cansancio, susurrándose al oído un "te amo" mutuo, mientras el sueño se apoderaba de ellos. La luz de la luna filtrándose por la ventana de la habitación, dejando ver solo la silueta de los dos amantes en la cama, y la figura de un pequeño bonsái de cerezos, reposando en el marco de la ventana.

_**Continuará.....**_

Vale, ojala les haya gustado el capitulo, y ya saben, esperamos sus comentarios, pues siempre son de gran ayuda para saber en que fallamos y en que vamos bien. Se agradecen los reviews recibidos, pues a pesar de ser pocos, nos han ayudado a seguir adelante con la historia.

No se pierdan el extra! esta grandioso! y realmente tienen que leerlo xP

En cuanto al review de **Oscurita XuXu**, muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Es todo un gusto el encontrarse con otro review de tu parte. Es realmente gratificante el saber que les gusta la historia. Ojala hayas podido seguir leyendo el resto, y mas aun, que llegues hasta el final de la misma. Esperamos sea totalmente de tu agrado. Cuidate!

saludos!  
y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!!


	10. las presentaciones

**Hola ¿Qué tal todos? Espero que bien .. y pues nostras con la gran sorpresa , este fic finalmente llega su final TxT lamentablemente pues disfrutamos mucho escribiendo esta historia y también tuvimos una agradable experiencia al hacer un fic en equipo , muchas gracias a tods los que siguieron nuestra historia y nos apoyaron con sus ambles reviews , gracias **_**Roronoa-chan**_** , eres la mejor .. mil gracias por permitirme hacer este proyecto contigo , por todo tu apoyo y por tu maravillosa amistad . **

**Pues bien como lo prometido es deuda este es el capi "extra" .. espero les guste .. y lo disfruten mucho , dejen reviews .**

**Disclaimer: **YYH no nos pertenece , es propiedad su autor Togashi sensei, nostras solo tomamos prestados los personajes un momentito para satisfacer nuestra locura or escribir .. jajaja . sin mas que agregar .. al fic .

**10. Las presentaciones**

Aquella fue la noche mas maravillosa para ambos , la noche en la cual al fin habían podido demostrarse todo ese amor que se habían guardo uno para el otro , una noche en la que habían experimentado el amor , sin preocupaciones de que nada ni nadie interfiriera en sus deseos de estar siempre juntos .

La mañana los sorprendió acogedoramente , mientras unos finos rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana del cuarto del Kitsune , el primero en despertar fue Hiei , y lo primero que vio aquella mañana fue el bello y sereno rostro de Kurama muy pegado al suyo , profundamente dormido.

Se quedo allí viéndole dormir , era tan bello que solo podía admirar cada rasgo de su fino rostro , tenia en sus labios dibujada una sonrisa de satisfacción que solo un amor verdadero y finalmente consumado puede dar, sus mejillas algo tibias y rosadas , su pecho se inflaba ligeramente por su respiración acompasada , sus cabellos rojos esparcidos elegantemente sobre la tela de la almohada , se habían quedado abrazados toda la noche , y estar así era la sensación mas deliciosa , el tibio calor de dormir a lado de la piel desnuda de la persona amada. Hiei solo dejo escapar un suave suspiro de satisfacción y se acomodo mas en la cama para dormirse otro rato , cuando de pronto la voz humana de la madre de Kurama se escucho desde las escaleras.

-Shuichi hijo , baja el desayuno ya esta listo-dijo amablemente , pero con buen volumen suficiente para hacer reaccionar al pelirrojo quien se revolvió en las sabanas perezosamente .

-en un momento bajo , madre-le contesto arropándose mas en la cama y abrazándose mas a Hiei mientras le daba un delicioso beso en los labios .

-¿que tal dormiste amor?-le pregunto con una gran sonrisa

-muy bien gracias ... deliciosamente cómodo –dijo divertido

se llenaron de besos fugaces por todas partes toqueteos y caricias ..

-TE AMO... MUCHO -los besos siguieron , asl igual que las caricias y los juegos bajo las sabanas

-Y yo a ti .. TE AMO..

-........

-Shuichi hijo .. se hace tarde-un nuevo aviso desde el piso de abajo hizo a Kurama parar en su dulce administración de besos por toda la piel de Hiei

-voy.. me estoy vistiendo ...

-deberías bajar –dijo el youkai viendo a Kurama con mas seriedad

-si creo que si .. ahh tengo ganas de quedarme otro rato aquí contigo .. –el pelirrojo se abrazo mas a Hiei disfrutando del calor que despedía su cuerpo.

-si ,lo se yo también quisiera que te quedarás mas , pero sino tu madre va a sospechar ...

-sabes ... de hecho , quisiera prestarte con ella –dijo sonriéndole suavemente a su pareja quien le vio sorprendido

-¿QUÉ!!!? O_OUU

-si , ¿por que no?, ella ya sabe de ti , le he hablado sobre lo que siento por ti , y además así ya no tendríamos que escondernos

-¿le has hablado de mi?.. –Hiei estaba atónito y nervioso por lo que escuchaba de la boca del pelirrojo , abría muy grandes los enormes rubíes sin asimilar , del todo , lo dicho por su pareja .

-el otro día , ella me noto triste , fue para cuando te fuiste al Makai, y pues como es una mujer muy inteligente tiene buenas intuiciones, descubrió que mi preocupación era por cosas de amor-se puso algo colorado al decir eso-y me pregunto si era por alguien que me gustaba .. y pues no tuve otra opción le dije que si , pero poco a poco me fue preguntándome mas cosas hasta que supo casi todo , no podía mentirle , supo que te llamas Hiei y que estaba enamorado de ti –bajo la mirada apenado mientras jugaba con la sabanas

-sabe que soy un youkia!!!?-pregunto asustado al oír lo que Kurama decía :"casi todo"

-no , eso no , de hecho piensa que vives en Osaka

-¿Osa.. que?

-mira ¿de verdad no quieres conocerla? , ella es muy comprensiva y amable seguro que le caerás bien

-pe..pero .. no se , yo no soy bueno con los ningens

-yo soy un nigen también –dijo el kitsune sonriendo de medio lado

-si , pero no eres un humano del todo , recuerda , eso no vale

-SUICHI!!! YA SON LAS 10:00

-mira hablamos luego quédate aquí , no salgas luego te diré que haremos, le dio un suave beso en los labio –Kurama se apresuro a vestirse y salió de la habitación antes de que Shiori subiera a buscarlo , dejando en la cama a un asustado Youkai , todo lo que le había dicho sobre presentarlo con su madre , lo había hecho ponerse muy nervioso

¿ y si los reprendían? ¿ y si no le agradaba? ¿ y se le preguntara muchas cosas y no supiera que responder? ¿y si se enteraba que era un demonio del makai? ¿y si se molestaba y de nuevo intentaban separarlo de Kurama? Todas y mas preguntas volaban ahora por su confundida mente ..

-Baka Kitsune por que le contó sobre mi-refunfuño para sus adentros mientras se cubría con las mantas , que aun olían a Kurama

Al rato Kurama subió a la habitación después de haber desayunado dentro de un recipiente térmico llevaba a escondidas algo del desayuno para Hiei

-Hiei... mira te traje desayuno mi mama ya esta por salir

-eh?-Hiei se había vuelto a dormir por lo que estaba bastante somnoliento

en el recipiente venían unos pan queques con jarabe , y un pan con jamón , queso y huevo ,a si como jugo de naranja

-adiós Shuichi vengo a la noche !-la voz de Shiori se despido desde el piso de debajo de la casa a los pocos segundos se podía escuchaba como cerraba la puerta principal , desde la ventana de su cuarto , Kurama pudo ve como su madre se iba camino a la parada de autobús .

-se ha ido , regresa hasta la noche

-¿oye era en serio eso de presentarme a tu madre?

-por supuesto que es en serio-dijo mientras cerraba la ventaba y volteaba a ver a Hiei

-¿pe..pero. por que quieres que me conozca? .. además no soy muy amigable .. no lo se ..

-anda Hiei mira quiero que ella te conozca , que sepa quien es la persona que amo –se sonrojo y le dedico una sonrisa muy dulce y amable

-pero .. ¿no te regañara? – se sentía algo intimidado por la bella sonrisa de Kurama así como por su intenso sonrojo

-no para nada , al decir verdad yo al principio también pensé que me amonestaría , pero no dijo nada , al contrario fue muy comprensiva y me dio todo su apoyo , es por eso que quiero que la conozcas anda Hiei , todo saldrá bien , si te preguntara algo que no puedas contestarle yo pudo contestar por ti , mi madre no va a comerte ni a matarte , no seas exagerado

-es que yo ..

-si , lo se , estas nervioso , yo te ayudare si, ¿que dices?-le pregunto muy esperanzado viéndolo con sus enromes ojos esmeralda , lo que hizo sonrojar mucho al youkai de fuego

-bueno esta bien pero solo esta vez, y solo porque tu me lo pides , pero si algo sale mal será tu culpa –dijo de mala gana

-si lo prometo , te aseguro que todo saldrá bien –le sonrió ampliamente y le dio un suave pero exquisito beso en su mejilla derecha lo que le hizo sonrojar ligeramente

-gracias amor , eres el mejor te amo mucho

-y yo a ti , solo por eso lo hago-le dijo tomándole el rostro y plantándole un suave beso en los labios

-bien sabes creo que deberíamos aprovechar la mañana e ir de compras , quiero comprarte algo de ropa

-eh? y por que?-pregunto Hiei algo ofendido

-tranquilo es solo que necesitas ropa casual , que dirá mi madre si te ve con ese traje negro , te haría muchas mas preguntas extrañas si te ve vestido tan fuera de lo común

-¿Que apoco no te gusta como visto?-dijo serio y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

-claro que me gusta como vistes , me gustas todo tu ,pero creo que necesitas un ligero cambio , te vendría bien –le dijo con una gran sonrisa por lo que Hiei no pudo negarse.

Salieron esa misma mañana , después de vestirse , y ordenar un poco la habitación de Kurama ya que había quedado bastante desordenado por lo sucedido la noche anterior .Tomaron un autobús hacia la cuidad ,con destino al gran centro comercial para ser precisos.

-¿que tipo de ropa me compraras?-pregunto de pronto el youkia algo asustado por la imborrable sonrisa que llevaba el pelirrojo desde que salieron de la casa .

-oh, ya veras Hiei te gustara –le dijo guiñándole un ojo poniéndole muy colorado

Lo que los chicos no sabían eran que Yuusuke y Kuwabara iban en ese mismo bus algunos asientos mas atrás y que al verlos subir habían decidido espiarlos

-¿a dónde crees que vayan?-pregunto un despistado Kuwbara mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-yo que se, para eso los estamos siguiendo , dijo el detective de uniforme verde con una sonrisita picara "hoy si los tenemos"

Así los chicos continuaron su viaje al mundo de . la nueva moda para Hiei sin saber

Que eran espiados por dos curiosos y despistados amigos .

-¿a dónde crees que van?

-yo que se , acaso tengo cara de adivino

-seria bueno seguirlos para ver que hacen –dijo el pelinegro sonriendo maliciosamente

Al rato llegaron a una de la paradas mas concurridas y gran numero de personas bajaron allí , también Hiei y Kurama.

Urameshi y Kuwabra bajaron también manteniendo una distancia prudente para poder espiarlos mejor sin que estos se fueran a dar cuenta .

Kurama y Hiei fueron a varias tiendas , en las que Hiei se probo distintas prendas , casi todas en colores azules marinos , verde oscuro , negro , gris y blanco , siempre seguía ese patrón de estilo y fijación por los colores oscuros , pero ahora en prendas mas sofisticas y modernas , y la verdad era que le quedaban muy bien .

De tienda en tienda y con mucha paciencia fueron formando el nuevo armario de Hiei , al principio tubo que probarse muchas prendas ya que no sabia cual era su talla , pero después se dio cuenta que era una talla "s" lo que le incomodo un poco ya que solo entraba en tallas juveniles y no de adultos y algunas señoritas de las boutiques incluso habían tenido el descaro de llevarle ropa de niño . Sino fuera por que el kitusune intervenía las hubiera frito a todas son su kuhuryua por creerlo aun un crío.

-tranquilo Hiei , no les hagas caso , solo eres un poco mas bajo no un niño ,ellas no saben –lo tranquilizaba el pelirrojo cuando veía que su "dulce" amigo estaba rojo de furia por que alguna tonta empleada lo pensara un niño pequeño y le llevara overoles y pantaloncillos cortos con dibujos de avioncitos o de osos.

-a la próxima que crea que soy un niño conocerá mi dragón negro –masculla furioso entre dientes .

Después de varias horas de compras por los centros comerciales , por fin ya tenían el atuendo completo para Hiei , que estaba conformado por un par de jeans muy sofisticados color negro , una camisa polo azul marino oscuro casi negra que tenia un adorno muy pequeño en gris . Y para finalizar una cumpa impermeable negra con unas líneas blancas a los lados , tenia un bonito zipper al frente .

-creo que ya estamos solo te faltan unos zapatos nuevos

-Zapatos? ¿Y mis botas?-preguntó viendo sus pies algo pensativo

-Oh bueno tus botas están bien es solo que con tu nuevo atuendo necesitas unos zapatos nuevos que vayan acorde con la ropa nueva

-¿quieres decir que mis botas están mal? –pregunto ya algo molesto

-no , no Hiei tus botas están bien , no es que tengan nada malo solo que necesitas un cambio de estilo , jejeje-río algo nervioso el pelirrojo al conocer el carácter de su pequeño Youkai.

Después de todo ya bastante había aguantado todo el día si pelearse con nadie , rodeado de ningens toda la mañana su paciencia pronto llegaría sus limites

-veamos tus zapatos y terminamos , que te parece podemos pasara a comprara algo de comer-le sugirió sonriente lo que le causo un nuevo y muy sutil sonrojo por que al fin acepto

-esta bien u////u -bajo la mirada derrotado por la dulce y bella sonrisa del kitsune

-perfecto vamos , entonces me pregunto cuanto calzaras .. un numero .. este 35 o .. creo que tendremos que probar algunos números para estar seguros.

-con que no me traigan zapatos para niño , porque entonces si , me las pagan ¬¬# –dijo cerrando su puño derecho , Kurama trago saliva .

"les diré que es zapatos de caballero desde el principio antes que rueden cabezas" u_uU

Detrás de uno poste , era observados por dos chicos que loe seguían de cerca .

-jaja Kurama le esta comprando ropa nueva al enano –se rió Kuwa con cara burlona

-si , jejeje que chistoso se ve .. me preguntó ahora a donde lo llevara n_n

-vaya me sorprende que Hiei se aguante todo eso

-bueno eso es por que se trata de Kurama y a el no le niega nada –dijo Yuusuke con aspecto divertido

-eh? –Kuwabara no parecía entender muy bien

-bah!!! si que eres tonto y no te fijas en nada .. por eso Yukina no te hace caso-le molesto Yuusuke

-oye!!!!

-bah cállate sigámoslo a ver que hacen –el detective parecía estar disfrutando mucho el espionaje ya que parecía que al fin confirmaría sus sospechas sobre lo que había entre sus amigos

Kurama y Hiei entraron a una zapatería , una señorita los atendió .

-Buenas tardes en que puedo ayudarlos

-quisiera zapatos deportivos para el , dijo señalando a Hiei

-¿que numero será?

-no lo se

-bueno déjeme revisar , siéntense

la mujer se fue a la bodega al poco rato regreso con varios estilo diferentes , colores, tamaños.

-mira estos Hiei

Eran unos bonitos zapatos deportivos color negro y con cintas grises tenían unos sutiles adornos rojos a los lados con formas de llamas

-pruébatelos

-siento que me lastiman de la parte de atrás

-¿del talón?

-mira ahora le va a comprar zapatos esto esta muy divertido –dijo Yuuuke quien veía la escena desde el otro lado de la vitrina con Kuwa

-¿para que le habrá comprado todo eso Kurama?

-quien sabe , mira buajajaja Hiei tiene una cara de odio increíble pero se aguanta .. jajaja pobre

-si es un enano amargado , ni porque la señorita es tan linda n///n

-oye pensé que te gustaba Yukina ¬ ¬ –lo codeo el detective

-si , me gust,a pero esa señorita también ^////^

-cielos , eres un enamoradizo , te gusta cualquier cosa con falda

-oye!!!

-cállate mira le trajeron otros zapatos jaja, tiene los pies tan pequeños jajajajaja

-si nos miran aquí , somos muertos

-na!!! Están muy concentrados comprando

-pruebe este es el mismo estilo solo que un numero mas

-mira que no te lastime de ninguna parte

-ya se kitsune baka-dijo sonriendo de medio lado

-es un 36

-lo siento mejor que el otro que me probé antes –Hie camino un poco dentro del local , viéndose en el espejo , se veía raro con todo ese nuevo atuendo , se sentía mas ningen ahora vestido como uno de ellos .

-se te ven muy bien Hiei , como los sientes , ¿no te molestan?

-los siento bien

-nos llevamos estos

-bien

Mientras empacaban los zapatos , Kurama pareció divisar un par de manchas celeste y verde desapareciendo a toda prisa de la vitrina

-"y eso?.. debe ser mi imaginación" –se estregó los ojos y termino de pagar lo de los zapatos , vio con melancolía su billetera vacía , pero también se sentía feliz por haberle comprado ropa nueva a Hiei y verla tan guapo lo hizo olivar el precio de los artículos.

-"pobre siempre anda con lo mismo , se merecía un cambio"-solo sonrió medio sonrosado al ver de reojo a Hiei quien aun se sentía extraño con su nueva ropa .

-ya esta , te gustaron los zapatos

-si están muy bien , gracias por todo esto kitsune , me da pena que gastaras tanto –dijo con voz casi inaudible al oído del pelirrojo

-na!! No te preocupes , te vez muy bien ,vamos a comer .tantas compras me dieron hambre ¿ y a ti no?

-si un poco

**

-uff , por poco pensé que Kurama nos había alcanzado a ver

-por suerte no , anda como en las nubes –dijo Yuusuke muy sonriente , sabiendo la causa del despiste de Kurama

-Como le habra hecho para cómprale toda esa ropa al enano amargado eso , vaya debe haber gastado una fortuna

-no te das cuenta Kuwabra

-no te gustaría comprarle linda ropa a Yukina , sin importar lo costosa que sea , es exactamente lo mismo

-no comprendo -entiéndase a un Kuwabobo con miles de signos de interrogación en la cabeza (¿?)

-ES POR QUE ERES UN BABOSO!!!-le grito el pelinegro al pelos de zanahoria que casi queda sordo

-OYE NO ME GRITES IDIOTA!!!

-ven vamos a ver que hacen ahora y comprenderás todo

Hiei y Kurama entraron a un restaurante de comida rápida , había mucha gente pues era plena hora de almuerzo , ya habían pedido la comida pero ahora el dilema era encontrar una mesa desocupada .

-todo esta lleno , y ahora que hacemos muero de hambre –decía un preocupado Kurama viendo para toda partes.

-¡Allá hay un lugar ! -se precipitaron corriendo hasta la mesa, tuvieron suerte una mesa para dos , en un lugar que no estaba muy concurrido , ya que era el area de fumadores , pero igual no había nadie fumando en ese momento

-que bien , que bueno que la viste Hiei

Aun habían platos y vasos sucios de las personas que comieron allí antes que ellos , pero no tardo mucho para que un joven mesero , las quitara y limpiara la mesa para que ellos pudieran poner su comida y almorzaran por fin en paz.

Kurama había pedido una hamburguesa de pollo , unas papas fritas y una soda grande, mientras que Hiei había pedido una pieza muy grande de pollo , una ensalada , y papas , además de un jugo de naranja (N/a: que saludable XXD).

Una vez ya estuvieron bien instalados y con mas tranquilidad se pusieron a platicar sobre el plan que tenían en mente "presentarle a Hiei a Shiori".

-Hiei , de verdad , te agradezco lo que haces , se que le caerás muy bien a mi mamá

-no lo se Kurama , estoy nervioso –dijo el demonio un poco apenado

-yo se , pero todo estará bien te lo aseguro , yo también estaré allí contigo

Kurama tomo con dulzura la mano de Hiei dándole una suave sonrisa da agradecimiento dándole ánimos .

-es solo ... por ti... que hago esto –dijo fingiendo mal humor a la vez que volteaba su rostro a otro lado , pero se puso muy rojo .

**

-MIRA!!! TE LO DIJE ¡!!

Yuusuke y Kuwabra estaba sentados a varias mesas de distancias fingían tomar un café , tenían puestos lentes oscuros y se cubrían la cara con enormes periódicos (N/A : al mejor estilo detectivesco XXD )

-¿Que paso?

-que no viste se toman de la mano , esos dos andan juntos no hay duda –dijo Yuusuke reacomodando sus gafas sobre su nariz

-¿en serio? ¿Kurama y Hiei? .. jejeje quien lo hubiera imaginado

-eres poco observador Kuwabara hace tiempo que andan así , ¿no te habías dado cuenta?

-¿en serio?-Kuwabara seguía pensativo

-"no se que tiene ste en lugar de cerebro", -me pregunto que se estarán diciendo si tan solo pudiéramos oír o acercadnos mas

-Urameshi mejor ya vámonos no creo que se una buena idea seguir con esto del espionaje , si nos ve el enano nos ira muy mal-decía el pelinaranja con cara de asustado

-no seas cobarde , Kurama lo detendría , para que no nos haga daño y a el sin dudan le hace caso

**

-¿En verdad crees que le agrade, y si me hace preguntas y no se que decirle?-el rostro de Hiei parecía angustiado

-tranquilo , le he contado sobre ti y ya le caes bien

-¿que le has dicho? o////O

-Tranquilo no te preocupes , no te metería en problemas amor , todo estará bien lo prometo, ¿confías en mi?-Kurama le sonrió aun mas , apretando su pequeña mano con mas ahínco , Hiei estaba rojo como tomate

-Claro que confió en ti –le devolvió una sonrisa muy tímida

-entonces como quedamos ...

-llego a tu casa alas 7:00pm , por la puerta –dijo esto poniendo énfasis en "puerta" toco el timbre y saludo a tu madre como si nada , luego te espero en la sala .

-si , exacto

-bien allí estaré-Hiei sonrió nervioso temblaba un poco

-gracias de verdad te lo agradezco

Esta vez Kurama no se contuvo el contento y se inclino lentamente para depositar un beso rápido en los labios del youkai de fuego quien se sonrojo intensamente pero igual devolvió el sorpresivo y fugaz beso

-Te Amo

-y yo a ti por eso hago esto

-gracias amor eres el mejor

-hn

-jejejeje vamos se hace tarde pronto mi madre volverá a casa

-bueno

Terminando de comer pidieron unos helados para llevar y se fueron comiéndolos en el camino .

**

-WOOO!!! Yuusuke y Kuwabra estaba con los ojos bien abiertos como platos

-un.. un ..be..beso!!!-Kuwabra no salía de su asombro y Yuuske sonreía triunfal ante haber visto ,al fin , la prueba de fuego de que ellos estaban juntos .

-vez a lo que me refería.. –dijo a su amigo quien aun no salía de lo shokeado que estaba

-Ku.. Kurama y Hiei increíble!!!

-vamonos rápido .. antes que nos vean

Salieron corriendo del lugar antes de ser sorprendidos en el acto .

**Esa Noche ... en casa de los Minamino **

Finalmente la hora había llegado , Kurama estaba en su cuarto algo nervioso por como saldrían las cosas , ya estaba listo para recibir la vista de Hiei quien venia de "Osaka" a visarlo. Ya estaba arreglado , pero de los nervios no dejaba de pasarse el cepillo por el cabello y de caminar ansioso por el cuarto , su madre se había esmerado mucho en la cena , y ya tenia todo listo .

Faltaba 15 minutos para las 7:00pm, cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta , era Shiori con un bonito vestido azul .

-¿Shuichi estas listo?

-si mama pasa

-hola que tal , vaya estas muy elegante , te ves muy bien

-jeje gracias

Kurama vestía un pantalón de vestir café , una camisa de manga larga y cuello alto color blanco y un suéter de botones color beige con delgadas y elegantes rayas marrón, sus cabellos estaban arreglados en una coleta alta .

-ya te confirmo Hiei su venida

-si , me dijo que vendría sin falta , me lo dijo por teléfono

-a que bien , jejeje no estés nervioso , todo saldrá bien –le sonrió con ternura mientras que arreglaba y peinaba sus cabellos delante de sus orejas.

-si , gracias mama

-¿ya le dijiste a Hiei lo que sientes por el?

-si

-¿y que dijo?-a Shiori le brillaban los ojos de la emoción y parecía inquieta y alegre esperando la respuesta de su hijo

-el .. el siente lo mismo –a Kurama se le subieron todos los colores al rostro no se sentía del todo cómodo por la manera tan directa como lo abordaba su madre , pero por otro lado estaba feliz de que ella estuviera de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado y que fuera tan considerada y compresiva

-ahh hijo que bien , felicidades me alegra mucho –lo abrazo con alegría y le dio un beso en la frente

-gracias mama por todo , por ser tan comprensiva

-no tienes que agradecer tu felicidad es la mía, eres mi hijo y te amo mucho , quiero desearte muchos éxitos con Hiei

-muchas gracias mama –Kurama se sentía muy feliz y respondía contento el abrazo de su progenitora , ahora realmente estaba seguro que nada podría salir mal.

**

En la puerta de la entrada un indeciso y súper nervioso Hiei aguardaba a que el reloj en su muñeca diera las 7:00 pm en punto falta 3 minutos .. 2 minutos .. 1 minuto , a veces se sentía tan inseguro que quería salir corriendo de allí , pero no podía hacerlo , se lo había prometido a Kurama y no podía romper su promesa sellada con un beso , se sonrojo al recordar el beso y la radiante y cálida sonrisa del kitsune ...."por ti... mira lo que me haces hacer ... " se decía con una media sonrisa en los labios tomó aire profundamente trago un nudo de nervios que paso por su garganta , acerco su dedo índice al pequeño botón que le habían indicado era el timbre y lo presiono con fuerza.

7:00 pm en punto.

-¿Quien?-una voz femenina pregunto por el intercomunicar debajo del timbre

-so..soy .. Hi.. Hiei

-enseguida voy

Hiei se quedo estático al ver como se encendía la luz del recibidor se oian uno pasos y una sombra se acercaba por dentro , se veía a través de la ventana , lo próximo que vio fue como la puerta de metal se abría y tras de esta .. aparecía una mujer alta de cabello , largo muy liso como seda y en un profundo color negro azabache y ojos igual de negros y expresivos muy grandes tenia el semblante muy alegre y una hermosa sonrisa tenia puesto un vestido azul marino muy elegante

-bienvenido Hiei-kun

**

-Mira no puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven –Yuusuke se estregaba los ojos ante la extraña escena parecía una escena sacada de una extraña película , Hiei vestido como gente normal , parado al frente de la puerta de la casa de Kurama siendo recibido por una alegre Shiori.

Los dos detectives estaba escondidos detrás de los arbustos del jardín de los Minamino , no quedando conformes con la escena que vieron en el restaurante habían decidido seguirlos hasta la casa del kitsune.

-no lo puedo creer ¿a poco la mama de Kurama conoce a Hiei?

-vaya!!!

**

-buenas noches .. mucho gusto Sra. Minamino –recito lo convenido casi de memoria , lo había estado practicando no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco , al ver ese rostro tan dulce y alegre , ahora comprendía de quien había heredado tan bellas facciones el pelirrojo

-pasa adelante Hiei –kun estas en tu casa

-gracias

Hiei entro a la sala , era la primera vez que veía esa parte del casa , de hecho , solo conocía el cuarto de Kurama , el pasillo del piso de arriba y el baño ¡ ah! y por supuesto el comedor , pero solo lo había visto cuando Shiori no se encontraba en casa y Kurama le preparaba algo de comer .

-Que bueno que pudieras venir me da gusto que estés aquí , y también es un placer conocerte

-gra..gracias igual –Hiei estaba bastante cohibido y nervioso , rezaba a Kami por que no empezara un largo interrogatorio , pero justo en ese momento Kurama bajo por las gradas para salvarle la vida , estaba muy elegante y sonriente de verle allí , sintió que su corazón latía mas rápido .

-¡Shuichi mira quien vino!

-¡Hiei! Hola que bueno que viniste –dijo dándole un sonrisita tímida se sentía intimidado por que su madre estuviera allí y no poder actuar con toda naturalidad a pesar que ella ya sabia de su relación , no dejaba de darle algo de pena , se sonrojó bastante y se acerco a su madre para hacer las ansiadas presentaciones .

-mama , te presento a Hiei , Hiei te presento a mi mama

-ya nos hemos conocido , le he dicho a Hiei que es bienvenido y que esta en su casa –dijo la mujer con dulzura

-gracias –Hiei bajo un poco su sonrojado rostro muchas emociones para un solo momento

-jejeje no estén nerviosos , no se preocupen por mi , iré a revisar la cena , platiquen tranquilos ahora vuelvo –la mujer se alejo del lugar para dirigirse a la cocina , mientras los dos chicos se quedaron estáticos como estatuas en el sofá, sin siquiera saber que decirse

-este.. hn gracias por venir Hiei –Kurama se antevió al fin a romper el silencio, dándole unas sonrisa a Hiei a su lado este solo asintió con su cabeza sonriéndole con timidez las mejillas muy coloradas.

**

-Entro a la casa, es sumamente extraño , jejeje aun no lo creo , ¿como se conocerían? , ¿sabrá quien es Hiei realmente o a poco pensará que es un humano? –se decía Yuusuke mas pensativo que nunca rascándose la cabeza

-quien sabe , tal vez por eso estaba comprándole ropa nueva a Hiei –conjeturo Kuwabara igual de intrigado

-¡ya se! Por que no es damos una pequeña visita sorpresa-dijo Yuuuke sonriendo para si mismo

-¿estas seguro? , ¿ y que decimos?

-que tenemos duda de una tarea , y aprovechamos para espiar que hacen

-jejej Urameshi estas loco allí esta la madre de Kurama no queremos incomodarlos

-anda no será nada malo si vemos que la cosa esta rara mejor nos vamos

-bueno , pues –al momento ya estaban parados frente a la puerta tratando de oír algo pero no se escuchaba nada , estaban indecisos .

-¿tu crees que deberíamos?-dijo un Kuwa mas pensativo que antes

-pues ... no se , se me hace tan raro esto que no puedo evitar estar curioso

**

**Mientras en el comedor**

-¡Shuchi , Hiei ya esta lista la cena vengan a servirse!

-vamos Hiei , seguro te encantara lo que cocina mi madre es una buena chef-dijo sonriéndole

-gracias

Los tres estaba ya sentados a la mesa, en centro había un molde de vidrio con lasgaña , una botella de Sake que su madre solo sacaba para ocasiones especiales , por lo que Kurama no dejo de preocuparse de que les fuera a dar algún tipo de "cariñoso sermón" que fuera a azarearlos . Suspiro profundo esperando que nada de eso sucediese.

-lasgaña , que bien mama

-anda Shuichi sírvele su porción a Hiei , también hay ensalada y de postre pastel de almendras

-wow!! Te luciste mama

-jeje espero les guste –dijo la mujer muy sonriente

Una vez servidos los platos , Kurama se preparo para lo que seguro seria la parte mas complicada , estaba seguro que ahora su madre comenzaría a "platicar" .

-y dime Hiei-justo como lo había pensado- ¿eres de Osaka cierto?

-eh ,.. .si así es –Hiei se atraganto el trozo de pasta al oír que empezaba la preguntas

-¿es bonito allá , no hace mucho frió?

-es bonito , no hace mucho frió –se limito a contestar nervioso

-a que bien , me dijo Shuichi que se conocieron hace tiempo , me da gusto que se lleven bien –dijo sonriente

-oh si desde hace algún tiempo –Hiei se sentía cada vez mas nervioso , por debajo del mantel buscaba la mano de Kurama este apretó la suya para darle ánimos y pedirle en silencio que no estuviera nervios que todo estaría bien

-¿que edad tienes Hiei?

-este.. tenemos la misma edad –se apresuro Kurama antes de que Hiei se metiera en un lió al decir que tenia ciento y tantos

-¡A que coincidencia ¡, ¿pero no van a al misma escuela verdad?

-No el va a una escuela cercana a la mía ¿verdad?-le dio una sonrisa nerviosa al chico a su lado

-si –Hiei trago en seco , agradecía mucho la ayuda e intervención de Kurama

-¿Con quienes vives allá en Osaka?

-yo .. con mi hermana

-a que bien –la madre sorbió un poco de su te y paro las preguntas un rato por lo menos

La cena trascurrió tranquila hasta que la madre de pronto se levanto con la botella de Sake , Kurama sintió que el corazón se le saldría , ¿que diría ahora? , suspiro profundo para lo que fuera que siguiera a continuación .

-bueno , Hiei no se si estés acostumbrado a beber , nosotros solo lo hacemos para ocasiones especiales y con medida claro , quería ofrecerte un poco de sake ¿no hay problema?

-oh .. pues esta bien gracias

-excelente

Esta es una ocasión especial , Hiei estoy muy contenta que estés aquí con nosotros y solo quiero decirte que eres bienvenido a esta familia siente como en casa. Me da mucha felicidad que Shuichi y tu se la lleven tan bien , espero que estén juntos siempre en las buenas y en las malas y que se apoyen ,saben pueden contar siempre conmigo , gracias por hacer tan feliz a mi hijo y a mi también .

Kurama se sonrojo mucho y bajo la cara enrojecida .

-gracias Hiei

-no .. no tiene que agradecer , gracias a ustedes por todo –Hiei también se azareo mucho se le pusieran las mejillas y orejas rojas y se limito a inclinarse educadamente sus ojos estaban brillantes pero se sentía también muy feliz , de hecho Shiori era una mujer muy agradable y para ser ningen le caía muy bien, podría decir que era la primer ningen que le simpatizaba aparte de Kurama, claro, aunque el kitsune era mitad ninguen mitad youkai así que no contaba , ella no era hipócrita, ni egoísta como la mayoría de gente ningen que conocía era sincera y muy amable .

En eso estaban cuando de pronto llamaron a la puerta

-están tocando el timbre ¿quien será?

-Iré a abrir , Kuarama aprovecho para salirse un rato se sentía bastante apenado y quería que el sonrojo le bajara de la cara , así que aprovecho para tomar un poco de aire fresco , pero el sonrojo le cambio por una súbita palidez al ver quines eran al abrir la puerta

-Yu.. Yu..Yu Yuusuke , Kuwabara ¿que hacen aquí?-abrió los ojos esmeralda mas de lo habitual

-oye que te pasa ,parecía como si hubieras visto un fantasma ¿que tus amigos ya no te pueden venir a visitar?

-pero .. ¿a estas horas? , Kurama hizo lo posible por entre cerrar la puerta para que no vieran que Hiei estaba dentro

Que elegante estas , ¿Tienes unas fiesta y no nos invitaste? –bromeo Urameshi codeando a Kurama quien ya no sabia como quitárselos de encima y estaba algo nervioso de dejar tanto rato a Hiei solo con su mama .?Y si no sabia responder alguna pregunta?; ¿y si se metía en problemas y el no estaba para auxiliarle como le había prometido? ¿ Y si las cosas salía mal y Hiei se enojaba con el? Miles de preocupación y preguntas rondaban su cabeza .. y necesitaba dejarlos allí cerrarles la puerta decirles que se fueran y volver adentro

¿oye a poco tienes vistas?-pregunto un atrevido Yusuke con cara graciosa estirando su cuello para ver para dentro

-si eso , tengo visitas ahora , podría volver mañana , estoy ocupado dijo un poco mas cortante tratando de hacer que se fueran .

-vimos a Hiei entrar-dijo Kuwabra haciendo que el pobre chico empezará a sudar a chorros

-¿estaban espiado? Entonces eran ustedes los que vi hoy en el la zapatería –dijo esta vez mas molesto que asustado

-jejeje bueno , nosotros solo estábamos allí de paso , y los vimos sin querer

-¡no les creo! –dijo ya a punto de empujarlos fuera de su casa , mientras los chicos hacían un esfuerzo por colarse cada vez mas

-anda no te enojes Kurama , de hecho estamos felices de que tu y Hiei estén juntos

-¿he? ¿sabían eso?-Kurama se sonrojo de nueva cuenta y bajo el rostro apenado

-jeje que creías que no nos habíamos dado cuenta , no tienes que apenarte somos amigos

-yo... –Kurama solo veía al suelo nervioso la cara roja como tomate

-¿oye que le viste a ese enano amargado?-pregunto un atrevido Kuwabara

-¡cállate Kuwabara ¡¿eres tonto? , jejeje no le hagas caso

-n//nU

-saben quisiera pedirles que ese fueran por favor disculpen , Hiei se pude molestar si los ve por aquí

-si sobre todo si ve a este tarado –dijo señalado al del uniforme celeste

-¡!!como me dijiste!!!-pregunto ofendido

-ya, ya hablamos otro día , no quiero que pase nada malo esta noche , es espacial para mi ¿comprenden?

-jejeje claro , entendemos es mas ya nos vamos , ve a auxiliar a Hiei no vaya a ser que tu madre le haga algo

-jejeje , bueno , gracias -se inclino en una ligera reverencia

-na para que son los amigos , suerte con Hiei , espero que con tu compañía se le quite lo cascarrabias

-jeje , adiós

La puerta se cerro , y Kuwabara y Yuusuke solo rieron cómplices y se fueron platicando sobre video juegos camino a sus casas

Kurama regreso a toda prisa al comedor , pero en seguida se tranquilizó al ver que todo estaba en orden al parecer su madre estaba tranquila contándole a Hiei sobre su trabajo , sobre sus viajes y otras cosas , Hiei de hecho parecía feliz de platicar con ella , lo que agrado a Kurama. Incluso había en el rostro de Hiei una suave sonrisa , KuramA suspiró aliviado y se reunió con ellos a la mesa

-¿quienes eran? tardaste-pregunto Shiori

-eran .. Yuusuke y Kuwabra querían preguntarme algo sorbe las tareas

-¿a estas horas?

-si , así son ellos a ultima hora , jejeje tenían un problema de matemática pero ya se fueron

-los hubieras dejado entrar-dijo Shiori

Kurama's Pov

"_?Dejarlos entrar? , Kurama no quería ni imaginar el problema que se hubiera hecho si entraban hubieran molestado a Hiei y este seguro se habría encrespado , habría salido huyendo y toda la confianza que había ganado con Hiei y su madre habría sido polvo en el viendo y seguro hasta se hubiera molesto .. que bueno que eso no paso .. pero por poco"_

-a bueno tenían prisa así que no quisieron pasar

Hiei tenia los ojos bien abiertos y asustado , pero Kurama le tranquilizó con una sonrisa que decía a leguas "no saben que estas aquí" , lo que lo relajo de nuevo.

El resto de la noche transcurrió sin problema Shiori estaba feliz platicando con Hiei y Hiei ya no se veía nervioso, contestaba con mas soltura y había ganado confianza , bebieron un poco de sake y partieron el pastel de almendras que estuvo delicioso después de todo, las cosas habían salido muy bien .

-vaya ya es tarde –el reloj del comedor marcaban las 10:45pm

-debo ir a dormir mañana tengo que trabajar y me toca irme temprano - dijo Shiori recogiendo las cosas con la ayuda de Kurama y Hiei quines la ayudaron a lavar y secar los platos

-gracias chicos , me voy a dormir , Hiei quédate esta noche con nosotros después de todo ya es tarde para que te vayas , sabes que puedes quedarte cuando quieras –le dijo dando una sonrisa amable

-gracias Sra. Mimanino

-por nada , descansen y buenas noches pueden platicar sus cosas tranquilos , solo no se duerman muy tarde .

-si mama , gracias

-buenas noches

-buenas noches

Shiori deprecio tras las gradas con su elegante vestido azul , cerrando al puerta de su cuarto tras de si , Hiei y Kuarama finalmente se quedaron a solas , y suspiraron aliviados que todo hubiera salido bien

-vaya por fin ..

-¿Oye esos tarados de verdad solo venían por tareas? -Hiei aun seguía preocupado por la aparición de esos dos por la casa

-oh si ,no te preocupes los saque a propósito para que no supieran que estabas aquí , querían pasar pero no los deje

-menos mal , ¿y también estaban el deforme verdad?-dijo con mas cara de enfado

-jajaja no le digas así , son buenos chicos es solo que siempre llegan en los momentos menos oportunos

-que idiotas

Se quedaron silencioso un rato sentados en sofá de la sala, Kurama abrazo a Hiei por la espalda y le dio un suave beso en la cálida mejilla del youkai.

-Hiei , muchas gracias por el día de hoy ,no sabes cuanto significa que hayas venido en verdad te lo agradezco , mucho

-no te preocupes , por ti haría lo que fuera –Hiei se sonrojo y beso la frente del kitsune quien cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por la sensación poco a poco se acercaron mas , se abrazaron y se cubrieron de besos . Kurama estaba feliz al lado de su querido Hiei , las lenguas jugaban juntas las manos acariciaban la piel .

Algo agitados se separaron en busca de aire

-gracias por hacer feliz a mi madre , creo que simpatizaron ¿verdad?

-sabes tu madre es una mujer muy especial me alegra a ver venido

-que bueno , pero sabes mas que nada te agradezco por estar conmigo –Kurama se supo inmensamente rojo y le dio un beso apasionado muy necesitado , un beso devorador y delicioso , la boca de Hiei le sabia al mas dulce néctar , no lo quería soltar no quería separase de aquel beso tan rico que disfrutaba tanto , pero el aire se hacia necesario y finalmente se separaron del delicioso y cálido beso , Hiei estaba con las mejillas muy rosadas y respiraba entre cortado manteniendo una dulce sonrisa en sus labios

-jejeje.. sabes .. te amo mucho Kurama

-oh Hiei yo a ti...

Kurama se acerco a su oído y en un susurro :

-Subamos a mi cuarto.

-¿y tu mama?

-Lo hacemos muy calladito

-jejeje esta bien

Los dos subieron tomados de las manos , subiendo las gradas de puntillas , cerraron la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y disfrutaron de la noche entregándose al amor.

**Owari.**

Pues bien este es el capi final de nuestro fic , y pues les agradecemos de nuevo los ánimos y el apoyo , gracias por leer , esperamos les haya gustado .. siento que este capi nos quedo un poco mas extenso .. pero bueno debo decir que también estuvo divertido , esperemos que nos acompañen de nuevo si hacemos un nuevo proyecto en equipo , son bienvenidos a leer .

Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima .

Ahora a los reviews

**Kotsu-Koorime-Hiei****:** se que estebas esperando el lemon desde hace un rato , jeje gracias por tu paciencia , espero lo hayas disfrutado , gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo, saludos de parte de Roronoa y mía , chao!!! n_n

**Blood-fetish :** muchas gracias por seguir nuestra historia y por los reviews que nos has dejado , que bueno que te gustara la historia , y que la disfrutaras tanto leyéndola como nosotras la disfrutamos escribiendola , esta parejita es la mejor de todas ¡!! Que viva el Kurama/Hiei jejeje n////n

Cuidate mucho y gracias de nuevo por leer , saludos de Roronoa –chan y Klover

**Oscurita XuXu:** gracias por leer amiga que gusto que la pasaras bien leyendo , la verdad es que si hubo partes muy graciosas , jeje que bien que te rieras bastante , esos dos a veces suelen ser tan kawai!! , muchas gracias por el apoyo y por comentar sobre nuestro fic , cuídate mucho y hasta la próxima .

Chao!!!

Gracias a todos por el apoyo , besos

Att. Roronoa –Minamino y Klover-chan n υ n


End file.
